NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE ni siquiera el amor
by MILHARU
Summary: CAP 9 UP Touya vuelve a Japon despues de 5 años de ausencia, trayendo consigo varias sorpresas inesperadas
1. Default Chapter

NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE....ni siquiera el amor  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
Reunidos Nuevamente  
  
Por MILHARU Basado en card captor sakura  
  
Bueno he aquí una vez mas con otra de mis historias, se que les va a parecer media bizarra, pero la verdad es que a mi me parece original ya que nunca leí una de este tipo (ya van a ver por que se los digo ajajaj), bueno espero que les guste.  
  
Por favor envíenme sus opiniones a ver como les va cayendo la historia si??? Please? milharukun@yahoo.com o sil_mdq@hotmail.com  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------- Se encontraba en la primera clase de un avión, hacia 5 años que no volvía a su hogar y todavía no estaba seguro de que quisiera hacerlo, pero las circunstancias que se estaban llevando a cabo en el país donde ahora vivía y el aniversario de la muerte de su madre hicieron que por fin diera el si para regresar a Japón, solo su padre sabia de su regreso, le había pedido que fuera discreto, ni siquiera su hermana lo sabia, pero a caso quería que se enterara?, de eso no estaba del todo seguro, habían pasado muchas cosas; solo esperaba tener el valor suficiente para poder enfrentarlos sin perder el control.  
  
El hermoso muchacho de ojos azules se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos cuando una mano se poso en la suya, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad para observarlo  
  
-To-ya, te encuentras bien?-su voz sonaba preocupada  
  
-of course, don't worry, i'll be fine- respondió disimulando la sorpresa que recibió al escuchar ese idioma con el que la pregunta fue formulada, hacia 5 años que no lo hablaba y hasta a su padre le había hablado en ingles  
  
-To-ya-volvió a repetir la tranquila pero preocupada voz-yo se que esto es difícil para ti,...pero no crees que es hora de cedas y hables en tu idioma...no creo que Sakura y los demás te entiendan,... o hablaras con señas?-señalo alegre tratando de hacer cambiar ese rostro serio que tenia desde que salieron  
  
Cuando Touya iba a protestar, por el altavoz de el avión se escucho la voz del capitán que anunciaba el aterrizaje del mismo en Japón dentro de 5 minutos.  
  
-tu padre vendrá a recibirnos?  
  
-no-fue la fría contestación-vamos directamente a tu casa y después los vamos a ver-respondió por primera vez en años en su idioma natal  
  
-nuestra, To-ya, nuestra casa, recuérdalo-le indico mientras le señalaba el anillo en su dedo anular izquierdo  
  
-tienes razón,....lo lamento-respondió esbozando una leve sonrisa y besando furtivamente sus labios-lamento mi comportamiento, pero....me es difícil...espero que lo entiendas  
  
-no pidas disculpas amor.....lo se, solo recuerda que te amo-y acercándose a su oído-como nunca pensé que fuera capaz de sentir por alguien lo que siento por ti ,y que estaré aquí para apoyarte en todo  
  
-lo se , muchas gracias, yo también te amo –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa en un susurro apenas audible  
  
***se que nos es así, se que no serás capaz de amar como lo amaste a el, y no sabes cuanto me lastima Touya**** pensaba su novio mientras se dirigían a la mansión.  
  
***Todavía no puedo entender que dudes de mi*** pensaba por su parte Touya al ver la expresión en el rostro de su novio, *** que puedo hacer para que me creas???, te amo, maldición!, de enserio,...pero esto es difícil, tu lo sabes!***, el moreno proseguía en silencio mientras que observaba por la ventanilla del automóvil que ya habían llegado a su destino.  
  
Una vez instalados decidieron que seria hora de las visitas, aunque sabían muy bien que su llegada ya se sabia, ya que seguramente Fujitaka, que ahora tenia la mitad del poder de clow había sentido su presencia en cuanto pusieron un pie en tierra.  
  
Touya no quería ir pero ya se encontraban en el pórtico de la casa que lo vio crecer y ya no había marcha atrás, no habían terminado de llegar cuando la puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y su padre salió a su encuentro abrazándolo como nunca lo había hecho; saliendo de su sorpresa respondió levemente a su abrazo, y vaya que realmente le había hecho falta el cariño de su padre en esos años de auto exilio.  
  
Fujitaka dejo de abrazar a su hijo al darse cuenta de que había otra persona frente a el, era un muchacho tan alto como Touya , de aparentemente unos 25 años, de largos cabellos negro azabache, y una profunda mirada azul que le recordaba a alguien,....pero a quien???, tardo unos instantes en volver a percibir ese poder, venia de ese muchacho, pero...podía ser??,... sus sentidos le decían una cosa y su instinto otra.  
  
-mmm.... Hiraguisawa?- pregunto cautelosamente y sorprendido Fujitaka  
  
-tanto tiempo sin vernos señor Kinomoto-Eriol hablo por primera vez haciendo una reverencia en señal de respeto, mientras que Fujitaka salía del paso de la puerta para que los muchachos pudieran ingresar a la casa.  
  
Una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados en el living de la casa de los Kinomoto, Fujitaka les comento que Sakura no tardaría mucho en llegar, ya que se encontraba entrenando su magia junto con Shaoran, Yue y Kerberos. Fujitaka no pudo dejar de notar lo pálido que Touya se puso cuando le comento esto, pero no sabia realmente a que se debía, igualmente otra pregunto que tenia en mente formulo:  
  
-Hiraguisawa, discúlpeme, pero a que se debe su visita??..., a pasado algo??-Fujitaka cuestiono a su sorpresivo invitado con una voz de preocupación, pero obtuvo rápidamente su respuesta cuando Touya tomo la mano de Eriol entre la suya y mirando a su padre, contesto  
  
-el es mi prometido papá- lamento no haberlo contado antes pero es que en realidad con el estudio y demás cosas yo no pude...lo lamento.- Touya bajo la vista, realmente no era eso a lo que habían venido, si bien se lo diría tarde o temprano esa no era la razón por la que de nuevo estaba en el país, pero por ahora no podría explicarle nada.  
  
-no hay nada que perdonar Touya, si realmente lo quieres y el te quiere esta bien, solo que me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras antes... tu sabes hijo, pero bueno estoy feliz por ti si has encontrado la felicidad -le dijo su padre con una de sus acostumbras sonrisas, pero algo en esa sonrisa le dijo a Eriol que no todo estaba bien. 


	2. CAPITULO DOS

Nada es para siempre....ni siquiera el amor  
  
TOUYA X ERIOL  
  
Milharu  
  
Capitulo dos  
  
Ya habían transcurrido dos horas desde que habían llegado, Sakura todavía no había vuelto de su practica de magia y Touya se encontraba en su antigua habitación buscando algunas cosas que necesitaba, en la sala aun continuaban a solas Eriol y Fujitaka, este último extrañamente callado, solo se limitaba observar fijamente a su invitado, Eriol sabia que su otra mitad quería decirle algo pero que no sabia como así que pacientemente se limito a esperar en silencio a que reorganizara sus pensamientos.  
  
Sabia que la noticia de la vuelta de su hijo había sido inesperada tanto como su partida , pero sabia también que el shock mas grande que había tenido era el enterarse de que su hijo estaba comprometido con el, es por eso que se había quedado a solas con el a propósito y había hecho que Touya se alejara,  
  
Fujitaka tenia preguntas pero no todas podía contestadas el, había una parte dela historia que debía ser su hijo quien la dijera aunque no estaba seguro de que Touya lo hiciera algún día.  
  
-Hiraguisawa-Fujitaka al fin se había decidió a hablar-te das cuenta de que es prácticamente tu hijo?-finalizo sin poder evitar el disgusto de su voz, mientras que para su otra mitad esa declaración fue un golpe que no esperaba  
  
-claro que no lo es...el y yo nos amamos, nosotros no somos familiares- Eriol no sabia porque se sentía así, por primera vez sin una respuesta coherente, sabia que lo que decía era una excusa, porque pensándolo bien a pesar de que había conservado la memoria de Clow no sabia como funcionaba el hechizo realmente, sabia que no era así, o por lo menos lo creía, ese tema lo había evadido totalmente, ignorando que su padre preguntase por el.  
  
-Cómo que no es así???, somos después de todo la reencarnación de una misma persona-la mirada de Fujitaka se había vuelto penetrante, sabia que su otra mitad era realmente sabia, pero también sabia que no estaba preparado para ese tipo de cuestionamientos, como pudo ni siquiera tocar a Touya sin saber o investigar que eran ellos?, parientes, la misma persona, el no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras que su hijo estaba con su otro yo, era como si el mismo lo abusara, no, no el no se quedaría sin hacer nada  
  
-que lo seamos no quiere decir que seamos la misma persona ahora-abogo hábilmente Hiraguisawa  
  
-pero tampoco quiere decir que no lo seamos- Fujitaka también era muy sabio- si no quieres aceptar que no somos la misma persona, es como si fuéramos hermanos, por lo que has estado acostándote con tu sobrino, yo no sé si esto es un juego tuyo o que pero...-Fujitaka no continuo porque la presencia de su hijo se estaba acercando- hablaremos después, te lo aseguro- sentencio finalmente Fujitaka.  
  
Touya sabia todo lo que se había hablado entre su pareja y su padre pero bajando lentamente las escaleras dirigió una mirada a su pareja extrañamente mas pálida que de costumbre, quien de inmediato entendió lo que el muchacho quería por lo que poniéndose de pie se acercó a Touya tomando su mano; cruzando una profunda mirada los dos hermosos hombres, extrañamente parecidos físicamente en ciertos aspectos, acordaron el que seria mejor irse a la mansión en ese momento, ya que el ambiento no era el adecuado para mas confrontaciones por ese día, por lo que verían a Sakura e inevitablemente a los demás al otro día.  
  
Fujitaka trato de convencer a Touya de que se quedara a cenar esa noche , siendo la invitación rechazada cortésmente por su hijo con la excusa de que todavía habían muchas cosas por hacer en la mansión y con respecto a la facultad, ya que había llegado cuando el semestre aun no había concluido y había decidido terminarlo en Japón. Además de que la verdadera razón de su regreso todavía no había aparecido.  
  
Muchas cosas tenia que enfrentar y el viaje había sido muy largo, así que tanto Touya como Eriol se marcharon de la casa de los Kinomoto, prometiendo almorzar allí al día siguiente.  
  
Durante el transcurso del viaje de regreso a la mansión, Touya casi no hablo, solo limitándose a observar por la ventanilla del lujoso auto mientras tomaba la mano de Eriol firmemente, muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, la conversación de su padre con Eriol, era una asunto complicado, sabia que Eriol no sabia bien que eran su padre y el en realidad, si hermanos, o no, pero a el realmente eso no le importaba, el amaba a Eriol , lo que si le preocupaba era la reacción que podría haber tenido la dicha conversación en su novio; por otra parte estaba sintiéndose realmente cansado otra vez, rogaba porque Eriol no se diera cuenta, al igual que pedía internamente que todo saliera bien, Eriol se haría cargo del consejo de magos y a muchos no les había gustado la idea, ahora tenían que estar lo mas alerta posible, eran demasiadas las cosas que tenían encima como para poder descansar pero el sabia internamente que Eriol podría con todo, TIENE QUE HACERLO.  
  
OKIS acá el segundo, tengan paciencia, ya se va a ir sabiendo que va a pasar, además nunca se preguntaron que eran en realidad Eriol y Fujitaka?, bueno al final lo sabrán  
  
Ahora díganme quieren saber como fue que Touya y Eriol llegaron a estar juntos??, que paso y que no paso?? Ajajajjaja si es así ya saben ESCRÍBANME ( si me volví viciosa), además si se portan bien pude que en el próximo cap venga el tan esperado lemon, ajajajajaj  
  
Nos vemos!!!!  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Me olvidaba  
  
Jajajajajaj tenes razón la pareja Eriol y Touya nunca la escribe nadie, además lo que en gustaría saber es quien halagó mi escritura, ya que quiero agradecerle.  
  
Si no lo hice antes quiero agradecerles enormemente el leer la historia.  
  
Ahora si no molesto mas  
  
Ja Ne! 


	3. CAPITULO 3

NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE  
  
Touya x Eriol  
  
CCS  
  
MILHARU KUN  
  
CAPITULO3  
  
Ok, Otra vez por aca, voy a empezar diciendo que este capitulo y a pedido del publico en general es mal largo, espero que al menos les guste porque e costo bastante hacerlo, por otro lado ojo que en este cap tenemos lemon okis??? Bueno si les gusto espero algún Review si??? Pueden escribirme a milharukunyahoo.com o a silmdqhotmail.com  
  
Nos vemos!!!!!  
  
El viaje a la mansión estaba resultando incomodo, ninguno de los ocupantes de la limusina decía palabra alguna, ambos hombres estaban inmersos en sus propios pensamientos.  
  
Touya sentado en el lado derecho del enorme asiento trasero del auto observaba desganadamente hacia la calle, esas calles que alguna vez había recorrido, que le eran tan familiares y que ahora no le brindaban ningún consuelo, ningún recuerdo feliz llegaba a su mente y eso lo hacia mas difícil porque a pesar de que no había visto ni a su hermana ni a los guardianes sentía una opresión muy fuerte en su pecho, sentimiento que fue olvidado por un repentino cansancio que lo obligo a recostarse contra su novio  
  
Este ultimo observo al adormecido muchacho, sabia que Touya estaba al tanto de la dura conversación que había tenido con su otra mitad, sabia que Touya había notado lo frustrado que se había sentido al no poder explicar la situación con la calma y templanza por la que era conocido, y también sabia que para Touya esto estaba siendo mas difícil que para el mismo, pero lo que no sabia era porque desde hacia un tiempo lo notaba tan cansado, como cuando le había brindado sus poderes a Yue, lo que era muy extraño era que el ya se había recuperado hace años de esa perdida, y ahora que los problemas se acercaban su koi parecía que había enfermado o algo, solo que conociendo la personalidad cerrada de Touya el sabia que no le diría nada, no porque quisiera ocultárselo sino porque no quería preocuparlo.  
  
Ese es Touya Kinomoto, siempre preocupado por los demás menos por el mismo, esa fue una de las características de este singular muchacho que había hecho que el lo observase de otra forma e incluso llegase a amarlo, porque en realidad todavía no creía posible que hubiera sido capaz de tener este sentimiento hacia alguien, sin importar distinción de sexo ni edad, solo la posibilidad de tener este tipo de sentimiento tan fuerte hacia alguien le parecía imposible, pero Touya con su hermosa singularidad hizo que por primera vez en esta vida reencarnada supiera lo que es amar a alguien mas que a su propia vida, de anhelarlo cuando estaban lejos l uno del otro y de dejar de lado sus propias necesidades por la de el.  
  
Llevando su mano derecha hacia el cabello del muchacho que mantenia los ojos cerrados y estaba recostado sobre su hombro le susurro al tiempo que acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos negros:  
  
-Koi, te encuentras bien?  
  
-mhjh- respondió en un pequeño gemido Touya sin abrir los ojos  
  
-ya sabes Touya, hace un tiempo que estas así, estas bien??-Eriol no pudo alejar la ligera preocupación en su tono de vos  
  
-Si.. amor.. es el viaje.. sabes que los vijes me dan sueño, ya veras que después estaré bien-Respondió Touya levantando levemente la cabeza de su puesto y llevando sus labios hacia los del otro muchacho para fundirse en un beso apacible, dulce demostrándole a la otra persona el amor que este beso llevaba consigo.  
  
Por el momento Eriol olvido las demás preguntas que tenia para Touya en ese beso.  
  
En la mansión Hiraguisawa, Nakuru y Spinnel se encontraban desempacando las cosas de Touya cuando Nakuru al momento de tomar uno de sus libros, se deslizan de este hasta el suelo unas cartas; la muchacha lentamente las recogió examinándolas detenidamente, las seis cartas en su reverso presentaban un fondo azul, con el sello parecido al de Eriol pero en su centro había dos alas entrelazadas, en su anverso estas estaban hechas de un azul muy claro, y sus nombres eran: escudo, tiempo, batalla, curación, estrategia, guerreros.  
  
-No puede ser...-exclamo la mariposa llevándose una mano a la boca mientras que llamaba la atención de Spinnel que volando se acercó a ella.  
  
-que su...-sus palabras quedaron a mitad de camino cuando vio lo que Nakuro llevaba en las manos-no, el no pudo haberlas hecho....le dijimos que no lo hiciera que era peligroso para el.. por que lo hace entonces???-la pequeña pantera no pudo dejar de expresar en vos alta todos sus pensamientos.  
  
-quiere pretejerlo suppi, y creo que lo quiere hacer aun a costa de su vida- respondió Nakuru, y de repente tornándose seria-pero nosotros lo protegeremos a el, no dejaremos que le pase nada, y ciando llegue hablaremos con el-  
  
-Tienes razón, después de todo Eriol nos dijo que teníamos que cuidar de Touya como lo hacemos con el, y nosotros lo haremos, claro que lo haríamos aun si Eriol no nos hubiera dicho nada-corroboro con la misma seriedad la pequeña la pantera-ahora Nakuru-de repente prosiguió- a quien le dices Suppy??????  
  
En ese momento ambos comenzaron con sus típicas peleas, cuando escucharon que los dos muchachos habían arribado a la casa.  
  
-vaya con que los niños comenzaron de nuevo ne??- comentó riéndose Touya  
  
-ahhhhh no no es verdad-dijeron ambos abrazándose mientras que Nakuru distraídamente tiraba de una de la salitas de Spinnel y este le clavaba una de las garritas en la mejilla de la muchacha.  
  
-y Eriol?-  
  
-se encuentra en el estud...-en ese momento Touya sintió que todo le daba vueltas y cuando pudo enfocar la vista nuevamente se encontraba acostado en su cama con Nakuru y Spinnel observándolo preocupados.  
  
-Esto no es por el viaje- replico Nakuru al tiempo que le mostraba las cartas que había encontrado  
  
-solo quiero pretejerlo-fue ron las únicas palabras que Touya dijo antes de caer profundamente dormido  
  
-y nosotros te pretejeremos a ti-finalizo en un susurro Spinnel mientras que volando se recostaba sobre el pecho de Touya y Nakuru dulcemente le acariciaba la frente  
  
-Nosotros te pretejeremos Touya, a ti y a Eriol-susurro también Nakuru mientras se alejaba del cuarto dejando que Spinnel velara los sueños del muchacho.  
  
Cuando Eriol salió del estudio, ya había llegado la noche y por los grandes ventanales de la mansión la luz de la hermosa luna llena se filtraba hacia el interior de la misma.  
  
Eriol se encontró con Nakuru en la cocina , la mariposa de rubí estaba terminado de realizar un hechizo que realizaría la cena ya que después de tantos años aun no había aprendido a cocinar.  
  
-Espera Nakuru- interrumpió Eriol llegando a la cocina-esta noche haré yo la cena, tengo ganas de cocinarle a Touya-Nakuru asintió correspondiendo la sonrisa que antes le había dado Eriol- por cierto- continuo la reencarnación de Clow-y Touya?  
  
-Se encuentra dormido desde que llegaron, me dijo que estaba cansado del viaje, en estos momentos Spinnel lo acompaña -mintió hábilmente Nakuro cambiando rápidamente de tema ya que sabia que si Eriol seguía preguntándole no podría mentirle, era imposible mentirle a Eriol-y dime, que le harás de Comer???  
  
-Su favorito, Bistec  
  
Luego de una hora y con ayuda de Nakuru, lo que explica el retraso de la cena, esta por fin estuvo lista.  
  
-Nakuru termina de poner la mesa yo iré a despertar a Touya.  
  
Llegado a su cuarto, Eriol no pudo evitar el quedarse admirando al joven que se encontraba profundamente dormido en su lecho, haces años el solo pensarlo le parecía imposible y ahora allí estaba, realmente una persona maravillosa, tanto interna como externamente, pero mentiría si no dijera que el exterior no ayudaba en nada, Touya era un metro noventa de hermosura, de piel morena cubriendo sus suavemente marcados músculos, con hermosas piernas largas adornando su cuerpo y finalizando con un rostro de hermosas facciones varoniles, y espectaculares ojos azules que provocaban el querer perderse en ellos por siempre.  
  
Se acerco lentamente sentándose al lado de Touya su manos derecha comenzo a acariciar su frente retirando los sedosos cabellos negros, que tercamente volvía a su sitio luego de que la mano de Eriol terminaba su recorrido por la frente.  
  
-Touya-llamo suavemente  
  
-........  
  
-Touya, amor despierta- esta vez las palabras fueron dichas a escasos milímetros del oído del moreno  
  
-mmm, si?- fue lo único que pudo articular, estaba realmente dormido  
  
-es hora de cenar mi amor, prepare tu comida preferida-Eriol finalizo su oración besando suavemente los labios de Touya mientras que este despertando poco a poco iba respondiendo  
  
-mmm.. gra..cias-agradeció Touya entre el beso, y tomando con una de sus manos la nuca de su Koi le dio otro beso solo que este mas profundo y apasionado -Eriol...te necesito  
  
-Estoy para ayudarte Touya, que ocurre?-Eriol comenzó a preocuparse  
  
-no Koi te necesito, así, ahora, por favor-Touya de repente tenia los ojos humedecidos , pero ninguna lagrima escapo de ellos- te quiero dentro de mi Eriol, ayúdame a olvidar, qui..ero ol..vidar-sus ultimas palabras fueron un susurro entrecortado.  
  
Eriol con el corazón encogido ante el tono de necesidad de Touya beso sus labios nuevamente, en verdad no quería verlo sufrir y mucho menos llorar, esas cosas hacían que su corazón llorara junto con su novio, lo queria demasiado, no podía verlo sufrir, con estos pensamientos Eriol, aun besando a Touya comenzó a desabrochar la camisa que este llevaba puesta, siempre permaneciendo a un costado de su cuerpo, Eriol estaba determinado a darle placer y solo placer a su lastimado amante.  
  
Una vez que los molestos botones quedaron en el pasado, la boca de Eiriol descendió desde la boca del anhelante muchacho pasando por su cuello, al que beso y levemente mordisqueo, para llegar a la planicie del pecho de Touya y deteniendo se tomo espacial tiempo en lamer mordisquear y succionar cada pezón escuchando los leves gemidos que Touya estaba emitiendo ante esos estímulos, que Eriol pudo ver que se estaban evidenciando en su entre pierna al pasar una de sus manos por el pene aun cubierto de su Koi.  
  
-mm Eriol así-jadeaba levemennte Touya  
  
Sin emitir palabra alguna Eriol continuo su labor de exploración descendiendo hasta que sus labios dieron con la barrera de los pantalones de Touya, sus manos que hacia rato habían comenzando a estimular expertamente la entrepierna del moreno, llegaron hasta el botón y cierre del Jean y con movimientos rápidos y precisos este fue despedido de su cuerpo y olvidado en algún lugar del suelo de la habitación; el pene de Touya que había despertado hacia mucho finalmente quedo libreado, Eriol lo tomo en sus manos y siguió con la tarea que hasta ese momento había llevado estimular a su amante llevándolo casi hasta la locura, pero sin que se corra, debido a que quería llegar junto con el al limite, quería que lo hiciera pero con el adentro, a si que mientras que su boca ocupaba a hora el lugar de sus manos estas habían descendido hasta la abertura ubicada entres las nalgas de moreno, y colocando un liquido lubricante comenzó a dilatar la zona con el propósito de prepara lo mejor posible a su amante para lo que estaba por venir.  
  
Una vez que concluyo con su labor Eriol retiro sus dedos del interior de Touya, durante este tiempo Touya había permaneciendo con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus manos sujetando el acolchado de la cama, tratando de concentrarse en todas las sensaciones placenteras que su kooi le estaba proporcionando; obligado ahora a situarse de espaldas a Eriol con las caderas en alto y apoyado con sus palmas y la extensión de su antebrazo sobre la cama Touya gimió fuertemente cuando sintió la punta del pene de Eriol hacer presión en su aun estrecha entrada, una vez posicionada el glande de su pene dentro del aro que limitaba el mundo exterior de el interior de Touya, Eriol espero unos momento antes de que de un solo pero delicado movimiento entrara completamente dentro de su amante quien ante esta intrusión sujeto aun mas fuete las frazadas y lloro ante el dolor de esa primera embestida.  
  
Una vez totalmente dentro Eriol ceso todo movimiento para darle tiempo al cuerpo de Touya e que se acostumbre, mientras tanto y para hacer olvidar al muchacho de su dolor comenzó a estimular su pene nuevamente con una de sus manos que deslizo en el espacio que había entre sus pechos, ninguno de los dos pronunciaba palabra alguna, no eran necesarias, con tan solo una mirada o con las caricias que Eriol le proporcionaba a Touya eran suficientes para demostrarle que Eriol siempre estaría a su lado y que no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, que podía contar con el paro todo, y que comprendía el dolo emocional por el que estaba pasando, ambos estaban muy concientes del apoyo que mutuamente se daban.  
  
Una vez que el feroz ardor dio paso a una placentera unión con su koi  
  
Touya se movió debajo de un tembloroso Erio para hacerle sabe que estaba listo, Eriol comenzó a mecerse lentamente dentro y fuera de Touya, manteniéndose así por unos momentos, el pene de su koi nunca fue olvidado siendo siempre estimulado.  
  
Las embestidos se hicieron mas frenéticas al tiempo que ambos estaban llegando al clímax, Toiuya acompañaba los avances de Eriol levantando su cuerpo para encontrase con el de Eriol, finalmente ambos llegaron a correrse al mismo tiempo, Eriol se recostó al lado de Touya, mientras lo abrazaba permaneciendo en esa posición mientras sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad, sin decir palabra alguna, solo permaneciendo a su lado, sabiendo que por como era la personalidad de Touya era mejor no forzarlo a hablar, solo tenia que estar allí, para cuando Touya lo necesitara, porque sabia perfectamente que tarde o temprano Touya necesitaría sacar todo ese sufrimiento, con todo esto en mente Eriol observo como lentamente Touya caia en un profundo sueño, y mirándolo dulcemente al cabo de unos instantes el sueño también le gano a el. 


	4. CAPITULO 4

NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE

POR MILHARU

TOUYA/ERIOL

TOUYA/YUE

Bueno no saben lo que me ha costado hacer esta capitulo, aparentemente mi computadora estaba empeñada en hacer que perdiera la información que guardaba sobre este fic no se porque ajajaj pero al final me dejo hacerlo, aca les cuento un poquito que paso para que Touya se fuera espero les guste.

Ya saben para contactarme a o a 

Nos vemos pronto (espero ajajajaj)

Ja ne!

CAPITULO 4

Hoy era el día, siendo las 12 del mediodía Eriol y Touya se encontraban en el umbral de la puerta de los Kinomoto, la invitación a almorzar era la causa de que ellos estuvieran allí, aunque el malestar en el estomago de Touya le indicaba que lo que menos podría hacer seria probar algún bocado.

Eriol lo observaba de reojo, el cuerpo de Touya estaba tenso, además de lucir muy nervioso y algo enfermo, pero la verdad era que no podía culparlo, conociendo las razones por las que Touya se alejo de su hogar por tantos años no era para menos que no quisiera o no pudiera enfrentarse tanto con su hermana como con el guardián de la luna.

Lo único que Eriol podía hacer frente a esta situación era apoyar moralmente a Touya con su presencia, rogando por la fortaleza de su novio, aunque el mismo estaba seguro que tendría que lidiar con otro problema que se le avecinaba particularmente, su otra mitad y padre de su prometido no estaba parea nada contento con la relación que llevaba con su hijo.

Al ver que Touya no atinaba a tocar el timbre de la puerta, termino por hacerlo Eriol, inmediatamente esta se abrió dejándose ver a Fujitaka quien abrazo a su hijo como lo había hecho el día anterior, era obvio que su otra mitad no conocía el porque de la partida de Touya.

-por favor pasen-escolto el hombre a los muchachos al interior de la casa con su usual sonrisa, en la que para Eriol no paso desapercibida el tinte de desprecio que hacia su persona llevaba.

-gracias por la invitación papá, disculpa que no llegáramos antes....hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar..po...-antes de que Touya pudiera continuar con su frase fue interrumpido por la presencia de su hermana y guardián lunar detrás de ella.

Lentamente Touya giro hasta quedar enfrentado cara a cara con su hermana y Yue, el rostro de Sakura a pesar de mostrar felicidad por la vuelta de su hermano se notaba una inmensa tristeza, no salto en un abrazo como lo hubiera hecho en otras circustancias, se limito a quedarse allí observando la reacción de Touya y sabiendo de inmediato que por la mente de su hermano estaban pasando las imágenes que habían provocado su partida.

Yue a pesar de haber sido advertido de la presencia de Touya, y a pesar de haber querido prepararse para ese momento no previo la reacción que tendría ante la presencia de Touya, había sido mayor de lo que el había pensado, en esos años de ausencia Touya se había vuelto mas hermoso, mas adulto, de alguna inexplicable forma...mas sabio, Touya tenia algo diferente, lo que no era diferente era la mirada de odio y nostalgia que tenia el muchacho en su mirada cuando esta se encontró con la suya, las misma que tuvo aquella noche, aquella noche de la cual se arrepentiría toda su existencia.

Para Touya la suma de las emociones que estaba sintiendo lo estaban dejando mareado, eran tantas y no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar tales emociones desde hacia tanto tiempo, desde que Eriol con su tranquilidad había entrado a su vida, desde que la noche en la que Yue habia apagado la luz, la poca luz que en su vida había habido.

Eriol lo tomo de la mano para darle valor, por esa acción Sakura y Yuer supieron que Eriol sabia...sabia todo lo que había pasado, y por ello se sintieron aun mas .....avergonzados, a pesar de eso no podían entender porque una de las reencarnaciones de Colw estaba allí, en su casa, al lado de Touya, tomándolo de la mano de esa forma tan intima, a pesar de todo Yue sintió un malestar ante esa acción.

Para Touya la escena pareció detenerse, no exista nadie mas en esos momentos que el mismo, su hermana y Yue, solo ellos, y observándolos recordó una vez mas, recordó el dolor, la traición.....lo recordó a el...a su amor.....recordó a Yukito.

El pasado volvía, el dolor volvía, aunque gracias a Eriol no tan doloroso como lo había previsto.

TOUYA FLASH BACK MODE

Estaba llegando a su casa desde su trabajo de entre tiempo, estaba todo mojado, el clima había cambiado abruptamente para comenzar de esa forma una de las tantas tormentas de verano que se venían desatando desde hacia varios días, lo bueno era que a pesar del mal humor causado por la ropa mojada en su piel y el lento ir de la bicicleta hacia su casa que provoco que se mojara aun mas, alguien lo estaba esperando.

Yukito, el de seguro ya habría llegado a la casa y lo estaría aguardando con su usual sonrisa, de seguro con una toalla en sus manos, y en la casa un riquísimo aroma de alguna delicia preparada por su koibito para el, claro para el mounstro también pero especialmente para el.

Y eso para el compensaba todo la mojadura que estaba teniendo, después de todo le faltaba poco para terminar de ahorrar y por fin comprar el añillo que desde hacia tiempo le quería dar a Yukito, ya lo tenia reservado y estaba totalmente seguro que a su Yuki le iba a encantar.

Pero volviendo al mousntro o mejor dicho a su hrmana Sakura dueña de las cartas que ahora llevaban su mismo nombre, algo había mal con ella y en lo que se refería a el con Yue también, hacia varias semanas que estaban juntos mas que de costumbre, aunque eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, además de que Yue lo observaba de una manera extraña, tenia que averiguar si algo le pasaba a Sakura, lastima que no podía sentir eso nunca mas, pero el cambio de sus poderes por la vida de su novio valía la pena una y mil veces.

Asumió que el comportamiento de su hermana se debía a la ausencia del mocoso ese del país, luego de haberse declarado a Sakura este sorpresivamente se había ido, aunque lo que mas le había sorprendido había sido la negativa que Sakura le había dado, Touya había pensado que Sakura lo quería y hasta sabia que había hecho un osito de felpa para el, aunque al parecer se había equivocado.

Pero si no le había dado el osito a Shaoran, a quien entonces? Esa persona le habría correspondido?, esperaba que si.

Pero todo esto, es decir el extraño comportamiento de Sakura y por ende de Yue también estaba afectando a Yukito, porque a pesar de que no eran una misma persona compartían el cuerpo, noches atrás yukito había llorado en su pecho cuando le contó que no sabia porque pero había estado soñando acerca de una conversación que Yue mantenía con alguien, no había podido ver quien era, Touya habría pensado que habia sido o con sakura o con el peluche amarillo Kero.

Lo que había lastimado a Yukito había sido la forma en que Yue se había referido a el, no como una parte de si mismo sino como una mascara de la cual podía deshacerse cuando el quisiera, y era eso lo que había ocasionado las lagrimas de Yukito, la rabia que había nacido en Touya casi rallaba en la locura, atreverse a lastimar a Yuki de esa forma, cuando Yuki era mas humano y mas real que Yue mismo, atreverse a hacerlo.

Había tranquilizado a Yukito esa noche, le había asegurado que todo estaría bien , que nada pasaría ya que el mismo lo protegería si era necesario con su vida misma, habían hecho el amor, durante horas, apasionadamente, se habían amado con una intensidad que asustaba, esa habría sido la ultima vez que sus cuerpos se tocarían, se saborearían, se acurrucarían el uno al lado del otro solo para contemplar la luna que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación principal de la casa de yukito.

Cuando llego a la casa, se sorprendió al no sentir el aroma de la cena preparada por Yukito, ni el encontrarlo en la entrada esperándolo, algo andaba mal, no necesitaba de sus poderes para saberlo, sino que el vació que sentía en la boca del estomago era la prueba mas contundente.

La casa se encontraba a oscuras, y el en su nerviosismo ni siquiera encendió las luces, solo se saco sus zapatillas y con su bolso en mano comenzó a subir las escaleras dispuesto a cambiarse de ropas e ir en busaca de su novio.

A mitad de las escaleras pudo escuchar la voz de Sakura que en llanto le reprochaba a alguien al preguntarle el porque de algo que aparentemente esa persona había hecho, no sabia porque el vacío en la boca de su estomago aumentaba por cada paso, al igual que la preocupación por su hermana.

Antes de terminar de subir escucho por fin la otra voz, era la de Yue, Touya ahora se encontraba a un costado de la puerta abierta del cuarto de su hermana, al ver al guardián allí decidió no interrumpir.

-Sakura, era necesario, el no era mas que una mascara, no era yo, no era real, y por ello tenia que desaparecer, porque ama-prosiguió el guardián-yo te amo, y quiero estar contigo, al igual que se que tu quieres estar conmigo, por eso me diste este osito y por ello hemos estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo-con ello dicho Yue se agacho para quedar de rodillas frente as Sakura y tomándola entre sus brazos la beso con intensidad, mientras que la niña respondía totalmente sonrojada.

-lo se Yue...yo te amo-dijo por fin Sakura luego del beso-pero mi hermano como tomara que Yukito haya desaparecido, que hará?-Sakura no tuvo tiempo de seguir cuando un ruido en la entrada de su habitación atrajo la vista de ambos hasta la figura de Touya que había dejado caer su bolso de la impresión.

Sus ojos totalmente abiertos, su respiración agitada, Sakura era la primera vez que veía lagrimas en los ojos de su hermano, y el corazon de la niña se estrujo en un doloroso llanto, pero nada podía hacer ella, Yue lo había hecho sin consultarla.

-hermano-fue lo único que atino a decir Sakura

-tráelo...tráelo de vuelta-fue el grito de Touya ingresando violentamente a la habitación para tomar a Yue de sus ropas y sacudirlo-tu no puedes hacerme eso...no pueden hacerle eso a Yuki...tráelo maldita sea-Touya esta fuera se si

-hermano lo lamento...lo lamento tanto-lloraba Sakura

-ya no se puede hacer nada Touya, tienes que comprender tien....-no pudo terminar Touya lo había golpeado.

-Ya basta!!!..deténganse!!!!-suplicaba la dueña de las cartas

-entender que maldito bastardo!!!!..entender que mataste a Yukito..entender que!!

-entender que el no era real..entender que el real soy yo..y yo no te amo...yo amo a Sakura y por ello la mascara no podía existir Touya, lo lamento-finalizo el guardián en un susurro.

El agarre de touya a sus ropas ceso y los brazos del moreno cayeron inertes a sus lados, Touya parecía en trance, las ultimas palabras de Yue aun frescas en su cabeza, la mascara...su Yuki ido...no lo ama a el...ama a Sakura...el beso...Sakura...Yukito ido...su vida finalizada como lo que había sido nada un espejismo, Touya comenzó a temblar.

-hermano...Touya..por favor...me estas preocupando-Sakura ahora al lado de su hermano lo había tomado del brazo.

Sakura no había querido que eso llegara a estos extremos, hacia semanas que ella le había declarado su amor a Yue, aun conociendo la relación que Yukito tenia con su hermano, pero su amor por su guardián era muy grande también, y Yue le había correspondido, ella era su ama, el guardián tenia que estar con ella como lo habia estado con Clow y el así lo quería también, Yue mismo había dicho que encontraría la forma en que ambos estuvieran juntos, pero jamás hubiera pensado que el costo seria la vida de Yukito.

-suéltame-susurro Touya como despertando de su trance

-hermano

-Que me sueltes maldita sea-grito Touya sobresaltando a la niña-toda mi vida Sakura, toda mi vida he cuidado de ti, tu felicidad siempre por encima de mía, tu seguridad, todo Sakura y tu...tu..mi hermana...egoístamente me quitas todo...Todo!!!, desde el dia de hoy ya no somos nada..no te reconozco como hermana...desde hoy no existes para mi-fue lo ultimo que Touya dijo antes de irse del cuarto de su hermana.

Pero antes de poder salir del mismo fue detenido por el agarre de Yue, que lo sostenía de su brazo, Touya trato de zafarse pero la fuerza del guardián era mucha y todo lo que estaba viviendo había drenado literalmente sus fuerzas.

-espera Touya..por favor-suplico el guardián-déjame explicarte

-tu no tienes nada que explicarme asesino-siseó Touya-ahora SUÉLTAME!!-Touya trato de zafar nuevamente su brazo del agarre del guardián utilizando todas sus fueras pero coaccionando con ello que su brazo al salir libre fuera lastimado por la uñas del guardián lunar.

-Touya!!!-grito Sakura al ver que la camisa que llevaba puesta su hermano se teñía en su brazo izquierdo de rojo.

Touya observo su brazo pero sin darle importancia salió corriendo de la habitación para bajar apresuradamente las escaleras y salir de la misma forma de su casa.

Una semana después abordó el vuelo 507 con rumbo a Inglaterra, su mirada perdida en el cielo del Japón prometía dejar atrás ese pasado doloroso.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

El trance en el que Touya se encontraba fue roto por el ingreso a la habitación de Fujitaka anunciando que el almuerzo estaba listo.

-Sakura hija..acaso no estas alegre de que tu hermano por fin a regresado?-pregunto el hombre notablemente feliz por la vuelta de su hijo mayor a la casa

-si papá..por supuesto que lo estoy-fue la simple respuesta de su hija incapaz de observar a su hermano a los ojos, la intensa mirada de Touya fija en ella.

-estoy seguro de que tienen mucho de que hablar ...que ponerse al día de lo que han hecho de sus vidas..sabias hija que Touya esta comprometido con Eriol?-Fuitaka a pesar de su sonrisa se notaba que había puesto a Eriol entre la espada y la pared para que le explicara su amiga de la infancia que es lo que había hecho con su hermano.

Los ojos de yue ante la noticia abiertos como nunca antes lo habían estado, comprometidos? Pero como? Acaso podía ser? No podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Eriol sintió un peso enorme sobre su espalda que fue sacado por la intervención de Touya ya cansado de los desplantes de su padre hacia su novio.

-en realidad no tenemos nada que hablar papa, y en cuanto a mi compromiso...acaso no crees que debemos ser nosotros los que tenemos que dar la noticia?..te agradecería la discreción en un futuro-la seriedad de las palabras dichas por Touya no dejaron dudas de que no estaba bromeando.

-por su puesto hijo discúlpame-se disculpo Fujitaka ante su hijo aunque interiormente su desprecio hacia Eriol había crecido, ahora ponía a su hijo en su contra.

-En realidad nuestra visita tiene un propósito que no es el anuncio de nuestro compromiso- continuo Touya-sino que tiene que ver con Sakura y las cartas, pero el que se va a encargar de explicarles todo será Eriol.....yo voy a llamar a Nakuru y a Espinel para que vengan..enseguida regreso-fueron las palabras de Touya para luego observar a su novio quien le asintió en confirmación de sus palabras para luego retirarse de la habitación.


	5. CAPITULO 5

NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE

POR MILHARU KUN

CCS

TOUYA/ERIOL

CAPITULO 5

El almuerzo había transcurrido en un incomodo silencio, Fujitaka había tratado inútilmente de sacar algún que otro tema de conversación pero nada pudo hacer ya que Touya no había despegado la vista de su plato en todo el almuerzo, extrañamente pasando lo mismo con los demás integrantes de la mesa.

Fujitaka sabia muy bien que era que lo que sucedía, después de todo por algo era la otra parte del alma del mago mas poderoso del mundo, quizás no había sabido que Touya y Eriol eran pareja, pero sabia muy bien la razón por la cual el mayor de sus hijos se había ido, y tenia una leve noción del porque de su vuelta, solo que esperaría a que los acontecimientos que se aproximaran le confirmaran sus sospechas.

Una vez finalizado el almuerzo se dirigieron al living para que por fin Eriol pudiera hablar con Sakura y sus guardianes, Kero había sido llamado por yue mientras su ama almorzaba y luego de la llamada de Touya a los guardianes de Eriol estos casi habían llegado de inmediato.

Sakura se encontraba sentada entre Yue y su padre con Kero, aun con la boca abierta dela impresión de ver a Eriol, se había acomodado en el regazo de su ama; Touya por su lado se encontraba en el sillón enfrente de su hermana y padre, al lado de Eriol, mientras que los guardianes de este último se encontraban detrás de ellos.

"Bien Sakura" comenzó Eriol, ahora estaba sobre terreno firme por lo que la seguridad volvía a el " el hecho por el que he venido es debido a que reciente mente me he hecho cargo del consejo de magos y es mi deber anunciarte que el verdadero juicio de las cartas se hará aquí en 15 dias" finalizo Eriol observándole rostro de sorpresa de las personas sentadas enfrente de el.

"juicio?" inquirió Yue " su juicio ya fue realizado...yo lo hice.."

"ese juicio fue para darle a Sakura la titularidad de las cartas, para que quede establecido que ustedes los guardianes y las cartas aceptaban a Sakura...pero es el consejo quien ante esta situación anómala debe decidir si ella es la indicada para poseerlas" el rosotro serio del mago denotaba que este no era uno de sus tantos planes alocados sino la pura versdad.

" situación anomala?..que situación?"pregunto la niña totalmente confundida e incomoda al mismo tiempo al ver que Eriol tomaba la mano de su hermano para entrelazar sus dedos con los de su hermano y a este no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo, la boca de Kero abierta una vez mas, Yue mentalmente le dijo que mas tarde el le explicaría la situación, el guardián solar asintió levemente "no entiendo Eriol..que quieres decir?"

" lo que quiere decir Sakura" fue Nakuru la que por primera vez hablo desde su llegada, siempre le había gustado Sakura pero el saber lo que le había hecho a Touya provoco su resentimiento " es que tu originalmente no estabas destinada a ser la dueña de las cartas...ellas eran para tu hermano" finalizo nakuru apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Touya.

Los rostros de Sakura, sus guardianes eran la muestra perfecta de estar perdido en la conversación, no entendían nada,..o no querían entender, su padre por otro lado estaba reconfortado al saber que parte de sus deducciones habían sido correctas .

"pero...pero...Clow...el me hablo..el dijo que las cartas eran para mi...hizo mi báculo...que es rosa...como puede ser entonces"

" es algo complicado Sakura...pero cuando tu abriste el libro que era para touya por ser que el que..." Eriol dejo la frase a la mitad, eso no podía decirlo ahora...recibió una leve sonrisa de parte de su novio "cuando abriste el libro y no eras Touya, este y el báculo de inmediato cambiaron para tu presencia...las cartas liberadas no podían quedar de esa forma y debido a que el dueño original no se encontraba allí y tu también tenias algo de magia entonces pasaste a ser tu la que se encargó de las cartas y guardianes respectivamente"

"y ese juicio quien lo hara?" cuestiono el guardián solar a Eriol

" eso ya esta decidido y se les informara cuando el momento del juicio llegue...yo te recomendaría Sakura que te prepares ya que no será nada comparado a cuando peleaste contra mi en la ultima batalla" la mano que sostenía se tenso al escuchar la advertencia que su novio hacia

Sakura estaba por comentar algo cuando el móvil de Touya sonó distrayendo a los presentes, disculpándose el muchacho atendió.

"moshi..moshi...Touya desu" contesto Touya

"oh jess hi...sorry...i didn't spect your call..what's up?"

"really? When? Or better why?

"no of course you don't guys...no Eriol will be happy too when he listen the news"

"ok see you soon"

Los presentes habían escuchado la conversación mantenida por Touya con su interlocutor telefónico, durante esos instantes Touya se había comportando como antes, había reído, había bromeado, como se extrañaba su viejo comportamiento.

Erio por su parte no estaba sorprendido, Touya se comportaba siempre así, ellos nunca habían tenido la sensibilidad para conocerlo como el ahora lo conocía.

"Eriol" llamo touya sacando de sus cavilaciones a la encarnación de Clow

"si?"

"jess is coming to japan...it's time love...we need to do it soon or maybe we'll never have another chance again" touya hablo rápido tenían que irse, ni siquiera dándose cuenta que había hablado en ingles, Eriol solo le sonrió.

"Esta bien, entonces vamos a prepararnos para recibirlos Touya, tendremos que tener lista las habitaciones de huéspedes" concluyo Eriol poniéndose de pie

"pero como hijo ya te retiras?" Fujitaka quería pasar un poco mas de tiempo con su hijo

"lo siento papa pero tendremos huéspedes sorpresa y debemos tener todo listo para cuando lleguen" para cuando touya había dicho esas palabras ya había tomado su abrigo del closet" no te preocupes tendrás noticias mías...nos vemos papá" Touya le sonrió levemente a su padre y se retiro junto con Eriol sin siquiera despedirse de su hermana.

"No sabia que seria tan duro Yue" exclamo Sakura una vez en su habitación mientras que con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se arrojaba sobre su cama para esconder entre sus cobertores su rostro

" lo se Sakura...lo se" dijo el guardián mientras que sentado al borde de la cama de su ama acariciaba tiernamente su cabello

"por nuestro error..como pudimos Yue?...como pudimos? Ahora ya no tengo hermano...me desprecia...oh Yue si hubiéramos sabido..que podemos hacer?" Sakura había intentado por años recuperar a Yukito.

Luego de esa noche, nunca mas volvieron a estar juntos, comprendiendo Yue que Yukito no había sido solo una mascara sino que había formado parte de su alma, y que lo que sentía hacia Sakura eran celos reflejados hacia su otra parte, no era amor, solo quería desquitarse de su mascara por tener algo que inconscientemente siempre había anhelado y nunca se había atrevido a profundizar...su amor por Touya.

Finalmente Sakura también había entendido que no había sido amor lo que había sentido por Yue que había sido todo un gran error, que su corazón siempre había pertenecido a Shaoran, con quien finalmente había arreglado la situación y ahora estaban saliendo, pero el precio que se había pagado por todo ese descubrimiento había sido demasiado caro,... una vida y su relación con su hermano.

"Yue como te sentiste al verlo?" cuestiono la niña una vez que se había tranquilizado y pudo observar con detenimiento el rostro triste de su guardián

"fueron muchas cosas Sakura...lo peor de todo fue el saber que jamás tendré otra oportunidad con el...que el jamás me perdonará lo que hice...y que jamás reconocerá que Yukito y yo éramos una sola persona" el ángel había hablado observando tristemente la luna por la ventana de la habitación de la niña, mientras lo hacia las imágenes del pasado junto con las del almuerzo de hacia unos momentos cruzaban por su mente.

"todavía no puedo creerlo" prosiguió luego de unos momentos de silencio Sakura " touya y Eriol...no puedo creerlo..pero que cambiado que esta...no parece el mismo" Sakuro todavía no salía de su asombro por haber visto a su compañero de la infancia convertido en un hombre mayor que ella y sobretodo por estar comprometido con su hermano.

"si lo se Sakura...siempre habíamos sabido que Eriol no tenia la edad que aparentaba físicamente..pero el verlo así también me impresiono...tan igual a Clow"

"que haremos Yue?"

"creo que tendríamos que hablar con Touya...a solas...creo que ya es tiempo" el ángel dejo que su mirada se posara en los ojos verdes de su ama, quien lo miraba con angustia, eso seria muy difícil y no sabían que podría decirles Touya, aunque alguna pista tenían y non era muy alentadora.

" si, creo que tienes razón, le pediré el teléfono de Touya a papa y lo llamare" dijo la muchacha saltando de su cama y corriendo a la planta baja de la casa para buscar a su padre.

"estas seguro que quieres hacerlo tu?" cuestiono Eriol mientras se dirigían ala mansión

"es mi obligación después de todo...debo hacerlo" Touya estaba serio, no había sido tan malo como el lo había imaginado, aun así el dolor continuaba allí, y su rostro lo demostraba.

Nakuru, no podía ver esa tristeza nuevamente en el rostro de su amigo, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y todos habían luchado mucho por borrarla cuando Touya se unió a ellos, el amor que una vez había profesado por el tan profundamente convertido ahora en un profundo cariño de amigo.

"dime Touya" comenzó la mariposa picando suavemente con su codo a la altura de las costillas del muchacho en cuestión haciendo que de inmediato cambiara su expresión para comenzar a reírse levemente ante las cosquillas que el codo de la guardiana le producían "cuando viene el lindo de Jess? No veo la hora de verlo otra vez" rió la mariposa poniendo el revés de su mano a la altura de su boca

"pero Nakuru...solo hace dos días que no lo ves...tanto lo extrañas?...mmm creo que estoy sintiendo celos" comento Touya fingiendo unos celos que no sentia " pense que solo me amabas a mi"

"celoso?" fue Erio quien se unió a la broma "creo que yo entonces me siento dolido...porque pense que tu me amabas a mi Touya" Eriol observo la ventanilla del automóvil cruzado de brazos en una actitud ofendida

"hay touya no sabia que hoy seria el día en que se lo diríamos a Eriol...me hubieras avisado" continuo nakuru mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Touya y le daba un casto beso en los labios, sabiendo ella y Touya que con eso de seguro le terminarían ganando a Eriol...y lo lograron

"ven aquí tu mentiroso" llamo Eriol jalando a Touya de su posición casi recostado en el regazo de Nakuru para caer encima de Erio, mientras este último tomando su rostro entre sus manos comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente.

"ya ya...ya entendimos muchachos" fue Spinel quien viendo que los muchachos profundizaban su beso faltando un largo trecho para llegar a la mansión.

" si Eriol ya entendi, Touya es tuyo" coreo Nukuru también " ya pueden dejar la demostración"

Ninguno delos muchachos pareció prestarles atención, y solo finalizaron el beso cuando luego de un rato escucharon el móvil de touya sonar con insistencia, Touya lo tomo y observando el identificador de llamadas vio que provenía de su casa, de seguro su padre había olvidado algo.

"moshi moshi Touya desu" saludo respetuosamente

"Touya soy yo" dijo la voz del otro lado

El cuerpo de Touya se tenso

"que deseas" pronuncio dificultosamente

"tenemos que hablar a solas Touya"

"yo no lo creo así"

"por favor...solo unas palabras...por favor" rogó la voz del otro lado

Touya no pudo decirle que no a esa voz

"cuando?" pregunto fríamente, obligándose a controlarse

"mañana en la confitería del acuario a las tres dela tarde...vendrás?"pregunto dudosa la muchacha

"nos vemos entonces" y sin mas corto la comunicación.

Touya suspiro levemente mientras que su cuerpo tensionado se relajaba y procedía a recostarse sobre Eriol, costumbre que había adquirido en Inglaterra, el otro muchacho al instante tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Tu puedes hacerlo Koi...quizás sea hasta bueno que hables con ella...quizás el tiempo ha hecho que hasta pueda tener una vez mas una relación con ella" Eriol le susurro al oído

Touya no contesto, seguía observando el paisaje por la ventanilla del automóvil, el abrazo a su cintura se hizo mas fuerte, señal del apoyo que Eriol siempre le daría, contra todo lo pensado Touya sonrió, quizás Eriol tenia razón...quizás no seria tan malo que hablara con ella; ninguno delos ocupantes del vehículo pronuncio palabra hasta llegar a su destino.

Prepararon todo para sus huéspedes que llegarían justo para el día del juicio, su llegaba anunciaba que sus enemigos estaban mas cerca de localizarlo, por ello debían apresurar sus planes, quizás hasta el juicio mismo.


	6. CAPITULO 6

NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE

Por: MILHARU

CARD CAPTOR SAKURA

TOUYA/ERIOL

Un capitulo mas! Y yo que tendría que estar estudiando! Pero bueno que se le va a hacer, ya vamos por el 6 cap, me he dado cuenta que no puedo hacer historias cortas no se porque por que, siempre tengo demasiado que decir o contar ( lo cual no se si será bueno o no), acá les traigo un poco de cómo Eriol y Touya comenzaron a estar juntos , solo un poquito en el transcurso de la historia se ira develando aun mas el pasado.

Bueno los dejo por este cap, espero les guste y me lo digan!

Besos

Ja ne!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

CAPITULO 6

"siempre has sido puntual hermano" saludo sakura a la alta figura del muchacho que se sentaba en la mesa en la que ella y su guardián lunar.

"Sakura...Yue" fueron sus únicas palabras mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de las dos personas que habían significado tanto en su vida, y las cuales irónicamente habían sido las causales de tanto sufrimiento.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Eriol" llamo Nakuru a su amo que estaba en su sillón preferido por siglos y siglos "crees que ha sido buena idea la que Touya se reuniera con ellos?" La muchacho no podía ocultar un dejo de preocupación en su rostro y vos.

"si Nakuru, sabes que aunque queramos no podemos tenerlo en una burbuja de cristal para siempre" Eriol levanto su vista del libro que estaba leyendo para darle una tranquilizadora mirada a su guardiana.

"Pero Clow" fue Spinel quien insistio "tu sabes lo que nos ha costado que pudiera sobreponerse...especialmente lo que te ha costado que volviera a confiar, y además...que hay si el..." Spinel sun no pudo continuar.

"temes que se enamore de Yue? Spinel" Eriol a pesar de que ya no poseía el nivel de magia de antaño todavía podía ver lo que sus guardianes estaban experimentando, no por nada el los había creado; el aire de la biblioteca en donde los tres se encontraban se lleno de una incomoda melancolía.

"si amo...después de todo Yue esta muy enamorado de el" sentencio Spinel volando desde la ventana en donde estaba hasta el regazo de su amo.

"que lo vea intentar algo a ese emplumado" fue esta vez Nakuru la que rompió con la pesada atmósfera

"Nakuru, Spinel, nada podríamos hacer, y nada podría yo hacer, si el corazón de Touya decidiera amar a Yue...pero si de algo estoy seguro al menos, es de la firmeza de sus sentimientos...yo se que Touya me ama...y aunque se que no ha olvidado a Yukito y nunca lo hará, se que lo hace" Eriol se incorporo de su sillón para ahora el encaminarse al gran ventanal que adornaba su extensa biblioteca.

"Yo...digo...nosotros" comenzó Nakuru para luego corregirse "nosotros no queremos que sufras Eriol...y...no queremos que Touya sufra" la mariposa abrazo cariñosamente a su amo.

Eriol estaba maravillado de los sentimientos de sus guardianes, era lógico que lo protegiesen, para ello habían sido creados, pero el lazo de amistad que habían creado desde hacia un tiempo era hermoso, y si debía de estar agradecido a alguien por ello, esa persona debía de ser Touya...su Touya.

Desde que había llegado inesperadamente a sus vidas, había sido una bendición, todavía lo recordaba muy bien, era algo que se había grabado en su mente como impreso a fuego, y tenia esa imagen y las demás que siguieron a esos meses de esa manera porque se había prometido que mientras el viviera nunca mas en los ojos de Touya habría semejante tristeza.

ERIOL FLASH BACK MODE

Se encontraba en la ciudad de Tomoeda, cuando una gran interrupción en la energía de uno de sus ex guardianes se produjo, de inmediato lo supo, Yue había aniquilado a Yukito, tonto guardián pensó, a pesar de que de mil formas había querido hacerle comprender, Yue jamás había entendido que Yukito era parte de si mismo, que tonto el guardián lunar aniquilar una parte de su ser de esa manera.

Eriol salió de su mansión en la noche al no poder conciliar su sueño, la preocupación acerca del estado del guardián lunar y de Sakura habían terminado por sacar al mago de su cama, pasada la medianoche el cielo de la ciudad estaba totalmente oscuro por nubes que no dejan ver ninguna estrella, un torrencial se volcaba hacia las calles vacías.

En un segundo pensamiento doblo hacia el lado que no debía y siguió caminando hasta sin saber porque como llamado por una fuerza misteriosa se topo de frente con la entrada del cementerio de Tomoeda, su intuición lo hizo ingresar, los únicos sonidos que por ese lugar habían eran de las pesadas gotas de lluvia sobre su paraguas, era un panorama desolador realmente.

Siguió por un sendero que daba hacia una pequeña colina, en ella una solitaria tumba se erguía, junto a ella un árbol de cerezo azotado por las ráfagas de viento que se había levantado, se detuvo abruptamente, había una figura al lado de la urna, recostada a su lado como buscando refugio a su lado, un calor que de ese cuerpo sepultado hacia tiempo se había extinguido.

En un principio no pudo reconocer la identidad de dicha persona, el ambiente estaba totalmente oscuro, se acerco aun mas, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente cuando un relámpago cruzo el cielo dando algo de luz a la tenebrosa escena y Eriol por fin pudo reconocer al joven que junto a la tumba yacía...era el hermano de Sakura...era Touya.

Rápidamente se inclino para chequear su condición, gracias a dios se encontraba bien, el frió y la humedad de la ropa mojada habían terminado por agotarlo, haciendo uso de su magia se teletransporto junto con el muchacho inconsciente hasta su mansión, todos estaban dormidos, recostó al muchacho sobre su cama mientras le preparaba un baño caliente, durante todo el tiempo en que había estado a su cuidado no había dejado de repetir entrecortadamente:

"lo asesino...el se fue...me dejo...como pudieron...yo lo amaba"

Eriol finalmente supo que su presentimiento no había sido errado, yue había asesinado a Yukito.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK MODE

"somos una familia ahora amo" fue Spinel el que saco a Eriol de sus cavilaciones " y nosotros aremos cualquier cosa para defenderlos"

Eriol no pudo menos que sonreír, si, Touya había logrado introducirse en sus corazones a modo tal que estaba completamente seguro de que sus guardianes lo defenderían con su vida aun si el mismo no se los hubiera pedido, el también defendería a su familia a cualquier costo.

"díganme ahora" llamo a sus guardianes "cuando pensaban decirme acerca de lo que Touya ha estado haciendo a mis espaldas?" Eriol cambio bruscamente de tema y vio en los rostros de sus guardianes que sabían perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando...de las cartas que Touya había estado creando.

El mismo las había descubierto por accidente hacia unos momentos y estaba seguro de que sus guardianes sabían perfectamente de esa situación desde hacia mucho, ahora era la hora de saber porque no touya ni ellos le habían dicho la verdad, y como sabia que Touya se iba a empecinar en no decir nada y no iba a poder sacarle nada, desgraciadamente para sus guardianes no pasaba lo mismo con ellos.

"nosotros...bueno..es que"tartamudeo Naukuru incapaz de mirara a los ojos a su amo, si bien ella adoraba a Touya, le había metido deliberadamente a su amo, ahora no estaba segura de lo que se le vendría.

Eriol miro firmemente a sus guardianes " no estoy enojado...solo que tendrían que haberme informado de la situación" dijo suavemente la reencarnación de Clow

"si amo pero..." Spinel fue interrumpido por su amo

"ya se que Touya se los debe de haber pedido, pero ustedes deberían de conocerme mejor y saben que no le hubiera dicho nada, es su secreto y cuando el este listo me lo dirá, pero de ustedes esperaba un poco mas" hablo con cierta desilusión

"lo lamento Eriol"susurro muy apenada Nakuru "realmente lo sentimos" la pobre guardiana lunar no tenia palabras para disculparse

"aquí no ha pasado nada...lo que debemos hacer ahora es vigilar sus movimientos, no le impediremos hacer nada a menos que se torne muy peligroso para su salud, por lo demás, yo no se nada al respecto..yo solo quisiera saber porque las hizo si el puede usar perfectamente las cartas que yo tengo."murmuro pensativamente el mago.

"acaso no lo sabes?" pregunto incrédula Nakuru

Eriol solo la observo negando silenciosamente .

"vamos Nakuru hasta que tu se lo preguntaste tu tampoco lo sabias" rió Spinel

"me lo van a decir o no?" por primera vez se lo oía a Eriol así de curioso

"ahora comprenderás lo exasperante que es que a uno lo dejen así a oscuras"

"oh vamos Nakuru!" Eriol parecía un niño, Nakuru sonrió dándole las gracias a Touya por los cambios de su amo.

"por ti" fue la simple respuesta de la pequeña pantera voladora "el quiere protegerte"

Eriol se había quedado sin palabras, de los muchos fines que el hubiera previsto, este era el menos probable, una sonrisa boba apareció por voluntad propia en su rostro, por el, touya estaba preocupado por el, su koi era divino y el se encargaría de demostrarle cuan divino era cuando regresara, su sonrisa se agrando pero tornándose maliciosa.

"Eriol esa sonrisa me da miedo" ahogo Nakuru

Eriol solo rió, estaba feliz, otra vez, gracias Touya.

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

AEROPUERTO DE TOMOEDA

Cinco altas figuras descienden del vuelo proveniente de china, todos con atuendos negros al igual que sus cabellos , a simple vista parecen normales, pero dentro suyo traen la maldad que puede destruir el mundo...

"espero que esta vez no te hayas equivocado" la voz grave y rasposa de uno de ellos se hizo escuchar "nos hiciste ir a Inglaterra cuando allí no estaba...por tu bien espero que estés en lo correcto"

"esta es la ubicación Malakai...pude leerlo de la mente del muchacho ese antes de que muriera...lo malo es que los otros tres escaparon" respondió el objeto dela oscura amenaza.

"El jefe del circulo de magos no estará muy feliz cuando se entere ajajaja y creo que su novio tampoco...ese chico me gusta" fue el tercero de ellos quien hablo, ojos verdes chispeando de maldad.

"señores primeros los negocios luego el placer, mataremos al jefe del circulo, dominaremos al mundo... y luego si quieres puedes quedarte con el lindo chico ese...aunque...vas a tener que compartirlo" rió por lo bajo otro de ellos

"ese chico no será presa fácil Kentaro, recuerda que es la pareja del jefe del circulo, y si bien no ha demostrado tener magia alguna uno nunca puede estar seguro, por algo lo eligió, no creen?"hablo el mas pequeño de ellos

"tu siempre tan miedoso, para que lo habrá elegido sino para la cama, el chico no tiene poderes mágicos, cállate y síguenos" kentaro respondió bruscamente.

Las cinco figuras desaparecieron en las sombras del aeropuerto.


	7. NADA

NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE

Hola A todos! Aca estamos otra vez, esto es solo para agradecer a quienes estan leyendo esto, muchas gracias; quiero dedicar este cap, a mi amiga Rosa Azul, muchas gracias rosa, espero que te guste este cap!

ADVERTENCIA: este cap contiene lemon, si no les gusta no lo lean!

Ahora si al cap!

Ja ne!

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

CAPITULO 7

Abrió la puerta de la mansión, era en cierta manera graciosa, nunca la había sentido mas pesada, estaba muy cansado física y emocionalmente, si Eriol , Nakuru o Spinnel supieran que había tardado mas de la cuenta porque por fin había terminado de crear sus cartas, de seguro estarían muy enojados, había veces que lo trataban como de cristal, pero realmente no era un sentimiento desagradable; sonrió cansadamente ante sus palabras.

"te ves cansado Koi" la cálida voz cálida salida de la nada sobresalto levemente a Touya, dándose cuenta de que Eriol se encontraba observándolo cariñosamente desde la esquina del hall de entrada.

"algo" fue la austera respuesta, daba gracias que de Eriol lo conocía, y sabia que habían veces en que no tenia ganas de hablar, y esta era una de esas ellas.

Eriol se acerco a su amante para rodearlo en sus brazos, el sabia que esto era lo que su novio necesitaba y el estaba feliz de dárselo, sintió el cuerpo de Touya relajarse en el abrazo y esconder su rostro en el espacio donde el cuello de Eriol se conecta con su hombro, respirando su aroma, tan de el, Touya amaba el aroma de su Koi.

"como te fue" fue la simple pregunta

"se podría decir que bien" Touya afianzo mas el abrazo, Eriol deshizo la unión para tomar de la mano a su koi y llevarlo a su habitación, Touya aun con su pequeña sonrisa, apretó la mano que sostenía la suya y se dejo llevar.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

La habitación en penumbras solo daba cuenta de dos siluetas ubicadas sobre la cama, dos siluetas que besándose apasionadamente trataban de quitarse la ropa en medio de pequeñas risas antes sus intentos fallidos, luego de que para ambos jóvenes pareció una eternidad, pudieron liberarse de tan constrictoras prendas, ambos jóvenes yacían desnudos sobre la cama besándose uno al lado del otro.

Tomando la iniciativa, Eriol se posiciona sobre su novio, en la penumbra las pupilas dilatadas de Touya y sus cabellos revueltos como siempre le daban una apariencia salvaje, Eriol amaba a su bestia salvaje, amaba la forma en que los tonificados músculos de Touya hacían que cada movimiento fuera fluido, amaba la voz de Touya, esa que cambiaba tanto cuando gemía su nombre al momento de la culminación, amaba sus manos, grandes, pero realmente suaves que lo tomaban con todas sus fuerzas al momento de su primera embestida, pero que después danzaban libres sobre su espalda mientras le hacia el amor, amaba hacer el amor con Touya, siendo cada vez una nueva travesía, descubriendo siempre nuevos puntos de placer para hacer gemir de placer a ese muchacho que significaba tanto en su vida...lo amaba profundamente.

Para este entonces Eriol se encontraba , lamiendo y succionando la parte mas sensible de su amante, disfrutando la melodía de gemidos que lo animaban por mas, no lo dejo terminar, quería que lo hicieran juntos, al dejar inconclusa su tarea escucho el sonido de su nombre lleno de necesidad, si el le demostraría a su koi cuanto lo amaba, estiro un brazo hasta la mesita encontrando rápidamente el objeto buscado.

Otro gemido callado, cuando el frió gel tuvo contacto con la piel tan caliente de Touya, Eriol sonrió, siempre hacia eso a propósito, le encantaba la reacción que provocaba; el gel fue esparcido con maestría, hasta que un dedo comenzó su tarea, Touya estaba muy excitado, tendría que darse prisa, inserto mas tarde un segundo y tercer dedo, rápidamente el cuerpo de su novio se acostumbro a la invasión y estuvo totalmente preparado, cambiaron de posiciones.

Eriol se había sorprendido al observar a Touya levantarse, pero sonrió al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, por lo que dejo que su novio montara sus caderas, Touya bajo muy lentamente sobre su amante, tomando al mismo tiempo con una de sus manos la base del pene de Eriol mientras que este entraba en su cuerpo...finalmente, todo movimiento ceso en ambos jóvenes, Eriol estaba ya totalmente dentro de Touya y esperaba que el cuerpo de Touya terminara por aceptarlo.

El momento llego cuando Touya que tenia sus manos en los hombros de Eriol lentamente comenzó a moverse, Eriol correspondió el movimiento pasando sus brazos por debajo de los brazos de Touya y tomándolo por detrás sus hombros; el movimiento fue tomando forma haciéndose cada vez mas fluido, mas rápido.

"tan...profundo" gimió Eriol "tan...nhj...mío"

"tu...yo"

"oh Touya!" gemio Eriol cuando una oleada de placer recorrió su espina, haciendo que se abrase mas fuerte a su amante que se encontraba encima de el. Los movimientos mas frenéticos de parte de ambos indicaban que se acercaban a su descargo, la boca de Eriol no abandonaba el pecho de touya, y besaba toda la extensión del agitado pecho del muchacho; mientras que su otra mano al darse cuenta de que ya estaba casi al limite comenzó a estimular el sexo erecto de Touya.

"ahhhh..." gimió Touya echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Eriol comenzó a estimularlo, el sexo de Eriol dentro suyo y la estimulación que su novio le daba con la mano eran demasiado para el, estaba al limite, sus movimientos fueron mas desesperados.

"e...eriol... voy..mhnj..voy a ,..a terminar" gimió entrecortadamente touya

"lo ..haremos juntos" y a si con unos cuantos movimientos mas ambos gritaron sus descargos, cayendo exhaustos en la cómoda atmósfera del calor del sexo, ambos agitados, Touya todavía sobre Eriol y Eriol aun no salía de Touya, ambos muy cansados para moverse.

Quien primero se movió fue Eriol quien abrazando a Touya giro sus cuerpos para quedar acostados uno al lado del otro, abrazados. "te amo Eriol" fue la suave afirmación de Touya mientras en la seguridad de los brazos de su amante descansaba.

"yo también" fue la rápida respuesta seguida por un beso en los cabellos de touya.

El tiempo paso para los jóvenes recostados en un dulce abrazo, sus respiraciones normales ahora, solo disfrutando el uno del otro.

"la perdone" de pronto Touya hablo

"esta bien..después de todo es tu hermana" Eriol afianzo mas el abrazo

"que podía hacer Eriol?...no se si fue lo sincero que debería haber sido pero le dije que la perdonaba" Touya giro para quedar frente a frente con su koi

"la pregunta es si lo has hecho realmente"

"no lo se...nunca será lo mismo Eriol, aunque me odie a mi mismo por eso...nunca será lo mismo" los ojos de Touya se mostraban fríos pero si uno observaba bien dentro de ellos podía ver la tristeza que lo había embargado desde esa noche.

" se a que te refieres Touya..y ella me imagino que estaría feliz"

"hasta me abrazo..pero sabes fue extraño..eso..fue como abrazar a una extraña...ella no es ya mi hermana en el sentido que lo fue"

"y yue?...sentí que estaba contigo y Sakura" Eriol sabia que debía ser cauto

" a el nunca lo voy a perdonar..." fue la cortante respuesta

"que mas te dijo Sakura?" Eriol inteligentemente cambio de tema

"mañana estamos invitados para ir la playa" Touya se acomodo mejor al lado de su amante, no tenia intenciones de levantarse, Eriol sonrió en sus cabellos besándolos

"Mañana no creo que pueda Touya" Touya levanto su cabeza para observar a su novio "tengo reunión con algunos miembros del concejo que han llegado desde china"

"entonces iré contigo..no quiero que vayas solo" Touya parecía muy firme, una mano en su mejilla relajo su mirada

"estaré bien..tu ve con tu hermana...no, no digas nada ve con ella" Eriol le sonrió y lo beso suavemente.

"pero Ruby y Supy irán contigo no?"

"no, ellos irán contigo..yo no quiero que tu estés solo"

"de ninguna forma, ellos son tus guardianes y deben protegerte, ellos irán contigo!" Eriol supo que debía darse por vencido conocía a Touya y sabia que no le daría la razón.

"sabes Touya?"cambio el tema totalmente "cuando estas en "protector mode" me excitas tanto" sonrió maliciosamente Eriol para inclinarse y besarlo, otra contienda de amor estaba por comenzar.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Era sin dudas un hermoso día de playa, y los kinomoto junto con Tomoyo, Shaoran y los guardianes de Sakura habían encontrado una hermosa playa alejada y solitaria, un trozo de paraíso para ellos solos, Kero podía estar en su forma original sin tener la preocupación de que alguien los pudiera ver.

La sombrilla fue instala, Touya quedo con su traje de baño, que constaba de una malla de surfer a la cadera azul, notando inmediatamente al quitarse la remera la penetrante mirada de Yue sobre el, frunciendo el seño, ignoro completamente al guardián lunar para que colocándose los lentes de sol y tomando una lona se recostara al sol, solo esperaba que Eriol terminara pronto con la reunión .

Enla sombrilla estaban los demás conversando animadamente, "Sakura, sabes que significan los tatuajes que tu hermano tiene en las muñecas.."cuestionó Shaoran "me parece que los he visto en algún lado pero no recuerdo en donde" prosiguió Kero mientas comía uno de los pastelillos que el padre de Sakura había preparado.

"en realidad no, pero por ahora no quiero molestarlo, mas tarde podremos averiguar, y recuerden Touya ya no tiene magia, no creo que sea algo mágico" termino la discusión Sakura, mirando a su hermano que estaba alejado de todos.

Llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Espero que esta reunión haya sido convocada para algo importante" los lentes de Eriol brillaron de manera peligrosa al dirigirse a los miembros del consejo que imprudentemente habían convocado dicha reunión.

"La razón es porque supimos que ellos han llegado al Japón...debemos proteger al sucesor"Eriol había quedado sin habla, ya habían llegado? Pero como, sus planes tendrían que adelantarse aun mas

"como es posible eso?" El muchacho dio vos a sus pensamientos

"no pudimos saber la fuente de la información, se confirmo la presencia de los Mikaido en le país..han llegado hace dos días"

"dos días?" Eriol golpeo fuertemente la mesa "como que dos días y recién lo dicen ahora! En donde se encuentran acabaremos con este asunto ahora"

"pero Eriol.."llamo Nakuru, cortado su oración al ver el rostro de su amo

"lo lamento Señor...pero...perdimos su rastro ni bien ingresaron al país." Y ante la mirada asesina del jefe del clan "pero estamos haciendo hasta lo imposible para ubicarlo señor!"

"esta nada puede hacerse..quiero estar al tanto de todo...todo lo que sepan...ya pueden retirarse" finalizo Eriol levantando y saliendo del cuarto escoltado por sus guadianes "vamos con Touya"

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Toma" Sakura le ofreció a Touya un helado de chocolate "todavía siguen siendo tus favoritos" pregunto tímidamente la niña

"mm..siempre lo serán" Touya no pudo menos que sonreír ante la mirada aun un poco asustada de su hermana, pero igual nada seria lo mismo, la niña contenta de haber sacado una sonrisa de su serio hermano volvió con sus amigos.

Touya con los ojos cerrados continuaba degustando su helado, ya casi estaba a la mitad, cuando una boca se unió ala suya y en el medio quedo el helado, lentamente abrió sus ojos para ver los brillantes ojos de Eriol , Touya sonrió, Eriol tomando la mano con la que Touya sostenía el helado, saco del en medio el mismo y acerco nuevamente sus labios a los del otro joven sonriendo dentro del beso al sentir la furiosa mirada de Yue sobre ellos.

El beso finalizo y Eriol libero la mano de Touya, limpiándose el desastre que Eriol había hecho cuando inicio el beso con el helado en medio mira su mano y el helado llenos de arena, ya que el la maniobra Eriol había elevado el brazo de Touya por sobre su cabeza y esta termino junto con el helado enterrados en la arena.

"me debes un helado Eriol" bromeo Touya

"puedes tener todos los que quieras, koi, pero ese beso no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo..jajaj fue un beso muy sabroso" rió suavemente ayudando a Touya a levantarse.

Por fin podria comenzar a pasar bien ese dia...


	8. CAPITULO 8

NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE

BY MILHARU

TOUYA/ERIOL

Holassssssssss, tanto tiempo! Perdón por la demora, pero acá estoy otra vez! Les traigo este nuevo cap de este fic y se lo voy a dedicar muy espacialmente a mi querida QUSY para vos linda que siempre me pedís que siga con el fic, pues bien amiga aca esta lo prometido y es para vos!

(ojala te guste!)

nos vemos

Ja Ne!

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

CAPITULO 8

Por fin el día comenzaría a mejorar pensó cuando por fin Eriol había llegado, el ambiente había estado tenso durante la mañana y por mas que trato no pudo soportar estar por mucho tiempo en le mismo espacio que Yue, fue por eso que se recostó en la arena algo alejado de ellos.

No pudo ignorar el sentir la vista de Yue cuando se saco la remera, eso lo alegro, quería que sufriera, y eso iba a sucederle muy pronto, el se encargaría de ello, se maldecía por tener tal sentimiento, si su madre alguna vez habría insistido en enseñarle algo fue que el odio nunca traía consigo algo bueno, ni para quien era odiado, ni mucho menos para quien traía ese odio a cuestas, por que Touya sabia bien que ese odio era una cruz que llevaba consigo no permitiéndole ser completamente feliz.

Eso lo sabia bien, y Eriol, Eriol siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo, sabiendo que siempre tendría que luchar contra un fantasma que jamás dejaría sus vidas, y había sido tan especial que nunca le recrimino nada, al contrario a el le parecía bien que no olvidara a Yukito, como se podía evitar amar a una persona así, el ciertamente no había sido capaz.

Y volviendo a Eriol, cuando lo beso sorprendiéndolo, realmente su día había mejorado, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que algo no andaba bien, pero no podía saber que era, su koi respetuosamente saludo a los demás y sugirió que lo acompañara al mar, creyo que sabía que era lo que preocupaba a su prometido.

"Como te fue en la reunión?" pregunto Touya tomando la mano de Eriol a su derecha, aparentemente tendría que ser el quien iniciara la conversación. Eriol estaba extrañamente callado.

El jefe del clan se detuvo observando fijamente los ojos ahora asustados de Touya, "Ellos han llegado Touya" si había mas que debía contarle, debía decirle que sus amigos habían muerto, pero como? Conocía muy bien el carácter de su prometido y sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de las fuentes de las que había recibido la noticia, después de todo ellos por mas lejos que se encontraran de su hogar debían de haber sentido el corte brusco de la energía de vida de sus amigos, o mas precisamente Touya lo podría sentir, sus poderes, luego de la separación con Fujitaka ya no serian nunca los mismos.

Al parecer Touya no habia sentido nada, eso era un alivio, o quizás las causas sean otras, su debilidad, que parecía haber menguado o las...

" Sin muchas novedades koi, ven vamos..." Eriol sonrió por primera vez, nademos un poco" con ellos dicho ambos muchacho.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Yue observó como la reencarnación de Clow se alejaba junto con touya Nakuru y Spinel ambos en sus formas verdaderas, se alejaban hacia el mar, no podía negarlo, si bien sabia que había hecho mas que suficiente para hacer que Touya lo odiara, el profundo amor que por el hermano mayor de su ama sentía, tampoco podía ignorarlo.

Yue había esperado una especie de venganza, no personalmente de Touya, pues el ya no tenia poderes, sino por parte de Eriol...o mas probablemente por parte de Nakuru, que ahora que lo pensaba se veía muy cercana a Touya, y eso, lo molestaba, si, sabia que no tenia derecho, pero que podía hacer si cuando veía a el muchacho, su corazón latía de tal forma que pensaba que se le saldría.

Y ahora estaba aquí a su lado, sabia perfectamente que no podía luchar por el, que la suya era una batalla perdida, y comprendió al verlos desde su escondido lugar debajo de la sombrilla mientras jugaban alegres en ese mar azul, que el no merecía a ese muchacho, por mas que le doliera admitirlo, esa era la verdad.

Yue salió de su ensueño cuando Sakura se para enfrente de el, al parecer la pequeña llevaba varios intentos fallidos de atraer su atención hacia ella.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Lejos de ellos, en Inglaterra cuatro jóvenes, corrían por un oscuro callejón, uno de ellos terriblemente herido, era cargado por otro de ellos, su sangre un río interminable que había de cubrirlos por completo.

El muchacho herido comenzó a toser, por los que los otros tres se detuvieron para revisarlo, mientras lo apoyaban nuevamente en el suelo, no podían salir a las luz del día, esos seres de seguro los encontrarían y los matarían, y su misión era ir con Touya y Eriol lo antes posible, pero la delicada situación de uno de ellos los obligaba a detenerse.

"Jess tienes que resistir, vamos, tu puedes hacerlo" a pesar de la suplica los ojos del muchacho herido perdían su brillo cada vez mas.

"d—dile a Tou cough cough ya que lo la—mento, pero no po—dre cum—plir la promes---" fueron las ultimas palbras del mucahco alli tendido.

"Noooo! Jess por favor tienes que resistir, por favor! O dios! Nooooooo"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

"Noooo! Jess por favor tienes que resistir, por favor! O dios! Nooooooo" fueron las palabras que Touya escucho antes que la línea de vida de su amigo se cortara definitivamente, el golpe fue tan grande, el shock tan severo que Touya que se encontraba nadando perdió prácticamente el conocimiento hundiéndose lentamente.

Eriol que iba un poco mas adelante no había podido ver lo que le había pasado a Touya, solo cuando recibió el mismo el shock se dio vuelta para preguntarle a Touya si el también lo había sentido y descubrió con horror que su koi no estaba por ningún lado de la superficie del mal.

Asustado se sumergió de inmediato...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLlLL

Sakura, sus guardianes y su padre observaron atónitos como Nakuru y Spinnel se ponían en marcha son decir palabra alguna en dirección al mar.

Los que quedaron en la playa al reaccionar fueron de inmediato a la orilla para ver que es lo que staba pasando, solo pudieron observar las siluetas de los guardianes de Eriol volar en círculos sobre el mar.

Una nueva sobra salió volando hacia la dirección delos guardianes de Eriol...

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Por fin pudo verlo, por dios! Pensó Eriol , Touya estaba inconsciente, al ver esto su miedo aumentó, y nadando lo mas rápido que podía hacia el fondo del mar pudo por fin alcanzar a su prometido para poder pasar un brazo por debajo de sus hombros y así subir juntos ala superficie.

Podía sentir las presencia de Nakuru y Spinnel justo arriba de ellos, el aire se le estaba acabando y Touya no despertaba, no odia dejarlo no podía! No podía dejarlo morir, tenia que resistir, tenia que poder lograrlo, Touya no iba a ahogarse!

Solo un poco mas..

Tan cerca...

Ya veía la luz...la superficie

Muy cansado...

Sus ojos se estaban cerrado, le iba a fallar a Touya, Touya iba a morir por su ineptitud, no iba apoder observar por ultima vez el azul de su mirar...nooooooo

Touya estaba siendo separado de su lado, pudo abrir un poco los ojos reuniendo la poco fuerza que le quedaba, manos, manos gentiles y conocidas lo estaban sacando, al igual que otras manos sacaban a Touya.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Tomo una gran bocanada de aire cuando su cabeza salió del agua, para que luego le siguiera su cuerpo y fuera elevado en el aire, era Nakuru.

Comenzó a toser cuando el agua que había tragado luchaba con el aire que quería ingresar a sus pulmones, pero no le importo, estaba desesperado buscando a Touya, nakuru le decía algo, pero el miedo que tenia no lo dejaba pensar correctamente, comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado, antes que sus ojos se cerraran lo vio, Touya, su Touya estaba bien, lo llevaba en brazos...Yue.

Rápidamente llegaron a la playa, Eriol luchaba por incorporarse pero no podía, estaba todavía tosiendo por el agua, vio como Yue depositaba suavemente el cuerpo de Touya en la arena, y chekeaba su pulso, no tenia, no respiraba...


	9. CAPITULO 9

NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE

By MILHARU

CCS

PAREJA: ERIOL/TOUYA

CAPITULO 9

Suaves labios sobre los suyos fue la primera sensación que su adormecido cuerpo tuvo...

Aire tibio ingresando a su pecho que extrañamente parecía oprimido, aunque el sabia bien la necesidad de aire que tenia, el porque el mismo no podía ingresar a el era un misterio.

Voces llamándolo, su hermana? nakuru? Spinnel? Eriol? pero que pasaba, porque no podía abrir sus ojos, el quería ver a Eriol pero ni siquiera podía hacer que su cuerpo reaccionara...se estaba asustando, no sabia que era lo que allí estaba sucediendo; lo ultimo que recordaba era que estaba en la playa, con su novio que había llegado de una junta con el concilio, luego que habían ido a nadar...la hermosa espalda de Eriol fue la última cosa que observo cuando...lo reacordó!

Sus ojos se abrieron sobresaltadamente, estaba acostado sobre la arena con Eriol sobre el, sus labios sobre el, aire circulando forzadamente a sus pulmones, se sentó de golpe, sobre saltando a todos, arrojo de encima de el a Eriol con fuerza, sus ojos enfocados en la nada, extrañamente de ellos salían lagrimas.

"Touya" fue todo lo que un sorprendido Eriol pudo decir

"hermano estas bien?" sakura sonaba aun llorosa y asustada ante la abrupta recuperación de su hermano no sabia que estaba ocurriendo, y aun se sorprendió mas cuando Yue se puso frente de ella en posición de protección.

"ama no te acerques a el, esta en shock, puede que no sepa lo que esta haciendo" fue la preocupada voz del guardián lunar

" Spinnel,. Nakuru, eso va para ustedes también, denle espacio, yo me voy a encargar" La voz decidida de Eriol tranquilizó al menos un poco a los demás; ante la mirada inquisidora de Yue Eriol asintió dándole a entender que era verdad que el podría encargarse de su novio.

Mientras tanto Touya aun no recuperado de su cercanía a la muerte, estaba cerca de la orilla observando frenéticamente hacia todos lados y dando grandes bocanadas de aire, Eriol al verlo sintió su corazón estrujarse dolorosamente, el sabia que Touya podía sentir que algo le había pasado a su amigo, pero confiaba que la lejanía junto con las restricciones hicieran que solo lo percibiera levemente, definitivamente los poderes de Touya habían crecido mas con la creación de sus cartas, poniendo eso mas su vida en riesgo.

"Touya" llamo Eriol , el muchacho parecía no haberlo escuchado; "Touya" llamo un poco mas fuerte posando una mano sobre su hombro, cuando el muchacho volteo a verlo el corazón de Eriol se paralizo; el dolor de esos ojos era demasiado.

" Eriol" fue el susurro "Eriol el esta...esta muerto" mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos "muerto Eriol" manos en sus hombros lo sujetaron fuertemente, Eriol no dijo nada " por mi Eriol, murió por mi culpa"

"no touya!" urgió Eriol "no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad, ellos no paran ante nada y lo sabes muy bien..." Eriol dejo de hablar al ver los ojos de su amado volverse irracionales, manos alejarse de sus hombros...

"ELLOS PAGARAN ERIOL!" rugió la voz de Touya

Sakura escucho a la distancia el grito de su hermano; tomándola por los hombros Yue junto a los demás volaron rápidamente al lado de Eriol, este con un brazo extendido les ordeno mantenerse a un lado.

" Touya escucha, debes calmarte, sabes que sucederá si no lo haces" pidió calmadamente, a pesar de que por dentro lo destrozaba ver como su amor se perdía cada vez mas, pero el no podía desesperarse también, debía estar alerta, ya podía sentir el poder de Touya un poco mas; "Nakuru, Spinnel alerta" fue lo único que les dijo Eriol a sus guardianes sin mirarlos.

" PUES QUIEZAS SEA MEJOR QUE SUCEDA ERIOL , ESTOY HARTO DE ESTO!" Touya respiraba frenéticamente, en su espalda unas alas negras comenzaron a brillar, entre sus manos de manera de esposas brillantes también aparecieron; los ojos de los espectadores se agrandaron a la visión delante de ellos.

" Erio que le pasa!" urgió preocupada Sakura, " que tiene!"

" nada Saukura" poco creible fue la respuesta de Sakura

" ya lo entenderás sakura, ahora déjame hacer esto, te prometo, sakura que todo esta bien, Touya solo... ya te explicare, déjame hacer esto ahora..." fue lo que dijo Eriol para que determinadamente se acercara a Touya.

" Touya ya reacciona!" la voz dominante de Eriol se escucho junto con la acción de que lo volteara y lo golpeara en el rostro fuertemente con la mano abierta, el sonido del golpe fue en la silenciosa playa fue ensordecedor, alrededor de los muchachos.

Touya llevo su mano al rostro, sus ojos abiertos, respiración agitada " Eriol" fue el susurro, pero las esposas y las alas no desaparecían "por que?" esos ojos no recuperaban del todo la lucidez "acaso no vez que es lo que esta pasando?"

" Touya, eres tu el que no ve a quienes estas poniendo en peligro por esto" tenia que poder acercarse a el, tan solo un poco mas, aunque fuera peligroso, Touya no podría sus vidas en peligro, el remordimiento lo mataría luego lentamente, aunque no fuera físicamente.

"...yo..."

"Touya vamos a casa" un paso mas cerca, tan solo un poco mas

"no Eriol, peleemos ahora por favor", ya no quiero mas...ya.." Los ojos de Touya se cerrando cayendo sobre los brazos de Eriol, detrás del muchacho ahora inconsciente, Yue con su manos aun extendida, el poder emanado todavía sintiendose sobre el muchacho; el guardián aun con mirada depositada sobre la preciosa carga que Eriol observa amorosamente , sus ojos tristes por lo que había tenido que hacer, pero la voz de Eriol en su cabeza momentos antes no había dejado lugar a discusión, la reencarnación de Clow tenia muchas respuestas que darles.

"Ahora no" interrumpió el mago a todos antes de que estos tuvieran la posibilidad de hablar " es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, en la mansión les explicaré todo lo que deben saber" por ahora terminó silenciosamente el mago para que con un asentimiento de cabeza de parte delos demás presente se dirigieran a la salida de la silenciosa y pacifica playa.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Suavemente el cuerpo de un alto mucho fue depositado en la amplia cama, sus oscuros cabellos, siempre revueltos cubriendo parte de su rostro, dándole al joven un aspecto salvaje pero sexy, sus ojos cerrados no pudieron ver el amor con que era observado por la persona que en la cama lo había dejado, amor gritaban esos ojos, pertenecientes también a un joven, mas alto que el que dormía, amor pero también tristeza y angustia por el futuro que a ambos el destino deparaba, era en momentos como estos en que el extrañaba ese poder que había dejado, era en momentos como estos en que deseaba todavía poder predecir el futuro...ahora que su poder estaba severamente disminuido se sentía también un juguete del destino.

Su atención volvió a enfocarse en el hermoso joven sobre la cama, obviamente no estaba teniendo un sueño placentero, pues había comenzado a murmurar algo entre sueños y había tomado en sus manos el cubre cama que había debajo de el.

" Touya " susurro la joven reencarnación de clow, posando su manos en la mejilla derecha de Touya y acariciándola suavemente.

El joven no respondió, perdido en un mundo de oscuridad en donde poco a poco veía como sus amigos y seres queridos iban desapareciendo poco a poco.

" nhj...no...no" los murmullos tomaban un poco mas de forma, el muchacho no dejaba de repetir esas palabras.

" maestro" Eriol no necesitaba darse vuelta para saber que sus dos guardianes estaban en el dormitorio, un dejo profundo de preocupación en sus rostros, imitando el que Eriol tenia en el suyo.

" El esta bien, dormirá un poco mas de tiempo...es solo que no me gusta que tenga pesadillas...otra vez" su voz apenas audibles, pero los dos guardianes capaces de oír perfectamente a su amo, copiando el sentimiento que este tenia.

FLASH BACK

Cuando Touya había llegado a Inglaterra para quedarse con ellos, en las noches escuchaban como llamaba a gritos a Yukito, pidiendo que volviera, rogándole a Yue que lo no eliminara, ofreciendo su vida por el, había sido muy doloroso para ellos sentir en el aura de Touya tanto dolor, tanta angustia; mas tarde se dieron cuanta de que Touya no estaba durmiendo para nada, de seguro que para evitar las pesadillas. Luego de que Touya no bajara a reunirse con ellos por una tres días, en parte supusieron por vergüenza de que había sido escuchado, y en parte porque todavía no podía superar la perdida de su amado, Eriol habría decidido que Touya necesitaba descansar, y que cuando tuviera una pesadilla el lo ayudaría.

Después de no poder convencer a Touya de que abriera su habitación, Eriol lanzo un hechizo de sueño sobre la casa, efectivamente adormeciendo al triste muchacho de ojos azules; no paso mucho tiempo cuando los restantes habitantes de la mansión sintieron que Touya estaba teniendo otra pesadilla, Eriol ingreso a la habitación, alli en posición fetal se encontraba su huésped, su rostro en la penumbra del cuarto era imposible de ver, pero lo que era realmente palpable era la tristeza y amargura que ese muchacho emanaba.

Sentando en la cama Eriol poso una mano sobren el muchacho llamándolo suavemente "Touya, despierta es solo una pesadilla" la reacción que tuvo fue totalmente no la esperada.

De repente el muchacho en la cama despertó de un sobresalto, asustando a Eriol con el súbito movimiento, " Yuki" pronuncio entre cortado Touya girándose y abrazando a Eriol " Yuki" repetía una y otra vez; el mago estaba totalmente shockeado ante la escena que estaba viviendo, fuertes brazos rodeaban su cintura, el rostro de Touya se escondido en la curva existente entre su hombre y cuello; tibio aliento en esa zona sensible provoco escalofríos en la reencarnación de clow.

" touya yo..." el muchacho no pudo seguir, suaves y desesperados labios se unieron con los suyos, besándolo, seda contra seda, una sensación maravillosa como nunca antes había sentido, pero un nuevo pensamiento lo volvió a la realidad, ese abrazo y ese beso no eran para el, Touya no sabia lo que hacia, el no era Yukito y touya debía darse cuenta.

" Touya" pronuncio Eriol en una voz inoptica " duerme" los ojos del muchacho se cerraron desplomándose sobre el mago, la mirada de Eriol se ablando completamente ante la figura dormida en su regazo, y acariciando esos sedosos cabellos negros, volvió a pronunciar " duerme Touya que cuando despiertes mañana veras la luz del día con otros ojos" terminado el hechizo, deposito nuevamente al muchacho en la cama cubriéndolo.

Eriol se retiro de la habitación; Touya al día siguiente bajo a desayunar con ellos, dándose cuanta que por primera vez desde la muerte de yukito no había tenido pesadillas, su cuerpo ya no dolía, faltaba mucho camino para poder superarlo pero sentía que tenia mas fuerzas.

Eriol tambien se dio cuenta de algo esa mañana, descubrió que ese sentimiento que había hecho que invitara a ese muchacho a Inglaterra y que había hecho que lo ayudara la noche anterior era amor, pero que este amor valía la pena el pelearlo para poder ganarse un lugar en el roto corazón de su dueño.

Touya nunca mas tuvo de pesadillas.

END FLASH BACK

Touya había perdido a su hermana, a su padre, a Nakuru y a Spinnel, todos engullidos por un misterioso agujero negro, todos gritando por que los ayudes en sus momentos finales, el no había podido hacer nada por ayudarlos...incapaz de poder hacer algo.

Sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa y horror al ver la próxima victima de ese oscuro objeto...era Eriol, NO! El no podía perderlo a el, Eriol era el único que le daba una razón para vivir, ERIOL NO, gritaba touya en sus sueños, pero el muchacho no parecía escucharlo, no lo miraba.

El agujero se acercaba, alejándolo de su amado, de su vida, de su futuro juntos...

" noooooooooo Eriollllllllllllllll" grito Touya sentándose en la cama de golpe, su respiración agitada, sus ojos agrandados sin enfocarse en nada.

" Shhh touya estoy aquí amor...mira" susurro Eriol abrazando a Touya y girando su rostro para que el aturdido mucho pudiese verlo.

"Eriol" por fin parecía que lo reconocía " Eriol!" su nombre fue pronunciado mas frenéticamente " Eriol esta bien? Estas herido!" Touya comenzó a tocar su cuerpo para comprobar que no estuviera lesionado, pero sus manos fueron detenidas por las del mago, quien las tomo amorosamente besándolas.

" estoy bien amor, nada me ha pasado.. no te preocupes...ahora descansa un poco mas...shh Touya..descansa" sus labios se juntaron en un beso, que reafirmaba el que Eriol estaba bien, un beso que había que Touya ahora cayera un pacifico sueño.

Erio contemplo a Touya por unos instantes, ahora el rostro del muchacho era relajado, sin pesadillas nublando su mente; la reencarnación del clow se dirigió ala planta baja de la mansión donde de seguro infinidad de preguntas lo esperaban, esperaba poder constarlas, sabia que el tiempo no era el debido, pero tendría que decirles algo que les diera tiempo a touya a y el a realizar el juicio; con ello en mente Eriol se puso en marcha.


	10. Chapter 10

NADA ES PARA SIEMPRE

POR MILHARU KUN

CCS

TOUYA/ERIOL

CAPITULO 5

El almuerzo había transcurrido en un incomodo silencio, fujitaka había tratado inútilmente de sacar algún tema de conversación pero nada pudo hacer ya que Touya no había despegado la vista de su plato en todo el almuerzo, raramente había pasado lo mismo con los demás integrantes de la mesa.

Fujitaka sabia muy bien que era que lo que sucedía, después de todo por algo era la otra parte del alma del mago mas poderoso del mundo, quizás no había sabido que Touya y Eriol eran pareja, pero sabia muy bien la razón por la cual el mayor de sus hijos se había ido, y tenia una leve noción del porque de su vuelta, solo que esperaría a que los acontecimientos que se aproximaran le confirmaran sus sospechas.

Una vez finalizado el almuerzo se dirigieron al living para que por fin Eriol pudiera hablar con Sakura y sus guardianes, Kero había sido llamado por yue mientras su ama comía y luego de la llamada de Touya a los guardianes de Eriol estos casi habían llegado de inmediato.

Sakura se encontraba sentada entre Yue y su padre con Kero, aun con la boca abierta dela impresión de ver a Eriol, se había acomodado en el regazo de su ama; Touya por su lado se encontraba en el sillón enfrente de su hermana y padre, al lado de Eriol, mientras que los guardianes de este último se encontraban detrás de ellos.

"Bien Sakura" comenzó Eriol, ahora estaba sobre terreno firme por lo que la seguridad volvía a el" el hecho por el que he venido es debido a que recientemente me he hecho cargo del consejo de magos y es mi deber anunciarte que el verdadero juicio de las cartas se hará aquí en 15 días" finalizo Eriol observando el rostro de sorpresa de las personas sentadas enfrente de el.

"juicio?" inquirió Yue " su juicio ya fue realizado...yo lo hice.."

"ese juicio fue para darle a Sakura la titularidad de las cartas, para que quede establecido que ustedes los guardianes y las cartas aceptaban a Sakura...pero es el consejo quien ante esta situación anómala debe decidir si ella es la indicada para poseerlas"

" situación anómala?..que situación?"pregunto la niña totalmente confundida" no entiendo Eriol..que quieres decir?"

" lo que quiere decir Sakura" fue Nakuru la que por primera vez hablo desde su llegada, siempre le había gustado Sakura pero el saber lo que le había hecho a Touya provoco su resentimiento " es que tu originalmente no estabas destinada a ser la dueña de las cartas...ellas eran para tu hermano" finalizo nakuru apoyando sus manos en los hombros de Touya.

Los rostros de Sakura, sus guardianes y su padre eran la muestra perfecta de estar perdido en la conversación, no entendían nada,..o no querían entender.

"pero...pero...Clow...el me hablo..el dijo que las cartas eran para mi...hizo mi báculo...que es rosa...como puede ser entonces?"

" es algo complicado Sakura...pero cuando tu abriste el libro que era para touya por ser que el que..." Eriol dejo la frase a la mitad, eso no podía decirlo ahora...recibió una leve sonrisa de parte de su novio " cuando abriste el libro y no eras Touya, este y el báculo de inmediato cambiaron para tu presencia...las cartas liberadas no podían quedar de esa forma"

"y ese juicio quien lo hará?" cuestiono el guardián solar a Eriol

" eso ya esta decidido y se les informara cuando el momento del juicio llegue...yo te recomendaría Sakura que te prepares ya que no sera nada comparado a cuando peleaste contra mi"

Sakura estaba por comentar algo cuando el móvil de Touya sonó distrayendo a los presentes, disculpándose el muchacho atendió.

"moshi..moshi...Touya desu" contesto Touya

"oh jess hi...sorry...i didn't expect your call..what's up?

"really? When? Or better why?

"no of course you don't guys...no Eriol will be happy when he listen the news"

"ok see you soon"

Los presentes habían escuchado la conversación mantenida por Touya con su interlocutor telefónico, durante esos instantes Touya se había comportando como antes o incluso mejor, había reído, había bromeado, como se extrañaba su viejo comportamiento.

Eriol por su parte no estaba sorprendido Touya se comportaba siempre así, ellos nunca habían tenido la sensibilidad para conocerlo como el ahora lo conocía.

"Eriol" llamo touya sacando de sus cavilaciones a la encarnación de Clow

"si?"

"jess is coming to japan...it's time love...we need to do it soon or maybe we'll never have another chance again" touya hablo rápido, tenían que irse, ni siquiera dándose cuenta que había hablado en ingles, Eriol solo le sonrió.

"Esta bien, entonces vamos a prepararnos para recibirlos Touya, tendremos que tener lista las habitaciones de huéspedes" concluyo Eriol poniéndose de pie

"pero como hijo ya te retiras" Fujitaka quería pasar un poco mas de tiempo con su hijo

"lo siento papa pero tendremos huéspedes sorpresa y debemos tener todo listo para cuando lleguen" para cuando touya había dicho esas palabras ya había tomado su abrigo del closet " no te preocupes tendrás noticias mías...nos vemos papá" Touya le sonrió levemente a su padre y se retiro junto con Eriol sin siquiera despedirse de su hermana.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"No sabia que seria tan duro Yue" exclamo Sakura una vez en su habitación mientras que con los ojos llenos de lagrimas se arrojaba sobre su cama para esconder entre sus cobertores su rostro

" lo se Sakura...lo se" dijo el guardián mientras que sentado al borde de la cama de su ama acariciaba tiernamente su cabello

"por nuestro error..como pudimos Yue?...como pudimos? Ahora ya no tengo hermano...me desprecia...oh Yue si hubiéramos sabido..que podemos hacer?" Sakura había intentado por años recuperar a Yukito.

Luego de esa noche, nunca mas volvieron a estar junto, comprendiendo Yue que Yukito no había sido solo una mascara sino que había formado parte de su alma, y que lo que sentía hacia Sakura eran celos hacia su otra parte, no era amor, solo quería desquitarse de su mascara por tener algo que inconscientemente siempre había anhelado y nunca se había atrevido a profundizar...su amor por Touya.

Finalmente Sakura también había entendido que no había sido amor lo que había sentido por Yue que había sido todo un gran error, que su corazón siempre había pertenecido a Shaoran, con quien fiablemente había arreglado la situación y ahora estaban saliendo, pero el precio que se había pagado por todo ese descubrimiento había sido demasiado caro, una vida y su relación con su hermano.

"Yue como te sentiste al verlo?" cuestiono la niña una vez que se había tranquilizado y observar el rostro triste de su guardián

"fueron muchas cosas Sakura...lo peor de todo fue el saber que jamás tendré otra oportunidad con el...que el jamás tampoco me perdonará lo que hice...y que jamás reconocerá que Yukito y yo éramos una sola persona" el ángel había hablado observando tristemente la luna que en pleno día se podía apreciar por la ventana de la habitación de la niña, mientras lo hacia las imágenes del pasado junto con las del almuerzo de hacia unos momentos cruzaban por su mente.

"todavía no puedo creerlo" prosiguió luego de unos momentos de silencio Sakura " touya y Eriol...no puedo creerlo..pero que cambiado que esta...no parece el mismo" Sakuro todavía no salía de su asombro por haber visto a su compañero de la infancia convertido en un hombre mayor que ella y sobretodo por estar comprometido con su hermano.

"si lo se Sakura...siempre habíamos sabido que Eriol no tenia la edad que aparentaba físicamente..pero el verlo así también me impresiono...tan igual a Clow"

"que haremos Yue?"

"creo que tendríamos que hablar con Touya...a solas...creo que ya es tiempo" el ángel dejo que su mirada se posara en los ojos verdes de su ama, quien lo miraba con angustia, eso seria muy difícil y no sabían que podría decirles Touya, aunque alguna pista tenían.

" si, creo que tienes razón, le pediré el teléfono de Touya a papa y lo llamare" dijo la muchacha saltando de su cama y corriendo a la planta baja de la casa para buscar a su padre.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"estas seguro que quieres hacerlo tu?" cuestiono Eriol mientras se dirigían ala mansión

"es mi obligación después de todo...debo hacerlo" Touya estaba serio, no había sido tan malo como el lo habia imaginado, aun así el dolor continuaba allí, y su rostro lo demostraba.

Nakuru, no podía ver esa tristeza nuevamente en el rostro de su amigo, hacia mucho tiempo que no la veía y todos habían luchado mucho por borrarla cuando Touya se unió a ellos, el amor que una vez había profesado por el tan profundamente convertido ahora en un profundo cariño de amigo.

"dime Touya" comenzó la mariposa picando suavemente con su codo a la altura de las costillas del muchacho en cuestión haciendo que de inmediato cambiara su expresión para comenzar a reírse levemente ante las cosquillas que el codo de la guardiana le producían "cuando viene el lindo de Jess? No veo la hora de verlo otra vez" rió la mariposa poniendo el reves de su mano a la altura de su boca

"pero Nakuru...solo hace dos días que no lo ves...tanto lo extrañas?...mmm creo que estoy sintiendo celos" comento Touya fingiendo unos celos que no sentía

"celoso?" fue Eriol quien se unió a la broma "creo que yo entonces me siento dolido"

"hay touya no sabia que hoy seria el día en que se lo diríamos a Eriol...me hubieras avisado" continuo nakuru mientras tomaba en sus brazos a Touya y le daba un casto besos en los labios, sabiendo ella y Touya que con eso de seguro le terminarían ganando a Eriol...y lo lograron

"ven aquí tu mentiroso" llamo Eriol jalando a Touya de su posición casi recostado en el regazo de Nakuru para caer encima de el, mientras este último tomando su rostro entre sus manos comenzaba a besarlo apasionadamente.

"ya ya...ya entendimos muchachos" fue Spinel quien viendo que los muchachos profundizaban su beso y aun faltando un largo trecho para llegar a la mansión.

" si Eriol ya entendí, Touya es tuyo" coreo Nukuru también " ya pueden dejar la demostración"

Ninguno delos muchachos pareció prestarles atención, y solo finalizaron el beso cuando luego de un rato escucharon el móvil de touya sonar con insistencia, Touya lo tomo y observando el identificador de llamadas vio que provenía de su casa, de seguro su padre había olvidado algo.

"moshi moshi Touya desu" saludo respetuosamente

"Touya soy yo" dijo la voz del otro lado

El cuerpo de Touya se tenso

"que deseas" pronuncio dificultosamente

"tenemos que hablar a solas Touya"

"yo no lo creo asi"

"por favor...solo unas palabras...por favor" rogó la voz del otro lado

Touya no pudo decirle que no a esa voz

"cuando?" pregunto fríamente, obligándose a controlarse

"mañana en la confitería del acuario a las tres dela tarde...vendrás?"pregunto dudosa la muchacha

"nos vemos entonces" y sin mas corto la comunicación.

Touya suspiro levemente mientras que su cuerpo tensionado se relajaba y procedía a recostarse sobre Eriol, costumbre que había adquirido en Inglaterra, el otro muchacho al instante tenia sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"Tu puedes hacerlo Koi...quizás sea hasta bueno que hables con ella...quizás el tiempo ha hecho que hasta pueda tener una vez mas una relación con ella" Eriol le susurro al oído

Touya no contesto, seguía observando el paisaje por la ventanilla del automóvil, el abrazo a su cintura se hizo mas fuerte, señal del apoyo que Eriol siempre le daría, contra todo lo pensado Touya sonrió, quizás Eriol tenia razón...quizás no fuera tan malo que hablara con ella; ninguno delos ocupantes del vehículo pronuncio palabra hasta llegar a su destino.

Prepararon todo para sus huéspedes que llegarían justo para el día del juicio, su llegaba anunciaba que sus enemigos estaban mas cerca de localizarlos, por ello debían apresurar sus planes, quizás hasta el juicio mismo.


End file.
